Limeninis Cross
by Drakon Samael
Summary: Selfinsert. My Father gives me a gift for my birthday that ends up becoming my key to the Hellsing world.
1. Chapter 1

A\N: This is a self-insert fic that I got an idea for earlier. In this I will describe myself as much to the truth as I can, maybe adding in a few details, but only age and abilities, I'm not going to blow everything out of the water. It's sort of an AU thing in the beginning, but it will get more into the normal Hellsing story soon. So, on with the story:

I fingered the silver cross as I listened to the constant droning of the Calculus teacher. I had just turned 19 the day before and had gotten it as a gift from my father. We still keep in contact, but never really see each other as much. I'm either too busy with college or I don't want to come over and see that bitch he married named Rhonda, my step-mom. She's always told me that she has tried to make me a better person, but I still can't shake the feeling that she's after my dad for his money.

Apart from my father and my cousins and aunts and uncles (all of them included) I am alone. My mother and sister were killed when I was 17 by some punk asshole that had decided to break into our house one night. He had managed to get my mother and sister, but not me. And I still feel guilty, if I hadn't been so damned scared then I might have been able to stop him sooner, but I just cowered. That is until I saw the both of them die, then I blacked out. When I came to I saw the guy there with his head missing and blood and brains all over the wall, I don't really remember much of what happened after that. About a year after that both sets of my grandparents died of health complications. My grandmother of kidney failure and my grandfather of lung cancer (still trying to figure that one out), my grandfather on my father's side died of a massive heart attack when that mechanical artery of his failed, his wife died of grief not too long after. Losing 6 people I cared about and had known all of my life in a year did a pretty big number on me, for a while I was just emotionally distant from everyone. My father, being the good yet seemingly naïve but philosophical man that he is, gave me the whole schpeel on how if they were alive then they would want me to continue living like I did before. He was right, I needed to get things back as normal as they could, and somehow I did. Though I do miss my family, I have gone back to being the easy- going person that I had been before.

I lived with my father until I finished high school and then I moved over into some prestigious Medical college. During that time I lived with him I took some kickboxing and even began to learn some kempo. I had transferred to a University in Japan in my sophomore year of college and I was now was a junior here. I studied Kempo and meditation at a dojo near the college. It was owned by a family friend so I was also allowed to live there.

"Mr. Alighieri, since you seem to be so into this lecture why don't you tell us the answer to the equation?" asked Mr. Honata

"X plus or minus Y is equal to the congruence ratio X minus P." I replied.

"That's correct." Said the teacher impassively, though I could tell he wasn't happy.

Though I had entered a daydream of old memories I always tried to pay attention somewhat so that if an asshole teacher like this calls on me I can answer. I mean this guy is the essence of the phrase "stick up your ass". He always tries to assign truckloads of homework so that, and I quote, "Delinquents like us won't be able to go around causing havoc late at night." He believes anyone under thirty is just asking to either get into trouble or cause it, so I try to keep on my toes and not give the son of a bitch a reason to get me in trouble. And it pisses him off to no end. He has managed to get most of the class in trouble with the board, except for me. Guy doesn't seem to have a life.

Luckily for me the class ended a few moments later and I was able to head home. Well, my home here anyways.

"Alright class, since Mr. Alighieri has given us a correct answer to this equation, as I promised, there will be no homework tonight." said Honata.

'No homework, huh, must've missed it.' I thought as I left the classroom.

As I walked down the hallway a friend of mine named Kin managed to catch up to me.

"Dude, nice job." he said.

"On what, getting that problem right; come on man. It wasn't rocket science." I replied. Strangely math is one of my better subjects. Only thing is that it started when I was in eighth grade. Before I was an idiot in math, I could barely do anything. What's weird is that it all clicked at once. While I was in class one day doing a warm-up (keep in mind this is back in America) I looked at it, and knew what was going on. Freaked me out a bit, but hey, I'm not one to look a gift-horse in the mouth.

"Besides, that was luck. I had zoned out a bit before he asked, I didn't even know our homework for tonight was at stake, sure as hell not complaining about it though."

"Yeah well, I call it skill. So, since we don't have homework, you wanna head over to the party at Rusata's tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Sorry, can't. I've got two papers due, one in my psych class and the other in philosophy."

"Man. That sucks. Well, I guess I'll tell Rusata you can't come. Alright, I'll see ya later. Peace."

"See ya."

And with that Kin made his way down the busy halls until I couldn't see him anymore. I made my way out and into the black of night, well not really night, more like 3'oclock in the morning. When I enrolled here I began my classes in the day, but this year I had signed up for ones at night. I like to be awake at night more so than in the day, the moon in itself is more beautiful in my opinion than the sun. Also, I don't like the idea of waking up at 5 am to get to classes when I could get up at 3 pm after going to bed at about 6. That idea is more appealing to me.

I walked through the streets of Japan, for some reason, I began to think of a joke an old friend told me about this situation a few years ago. It ran through my head as I walked. 'Picture this, your on a dark street in Tokyo, your walking along when you are about to pass an alleyway. As you walk past it you hear something, and decide to take a look. Suddenly you hear a gravely voice say "Arrgggh!"; and your last conscious thought as the cold, metal, hook pierces the flesh of your arm is "Ninja-pirate, WHAT THE FUCK!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the old joke as I walked up to the entrance of the dojo I lived in. I used the small door next to the large front gate and stepped into the "front-yard". I walked down the stone path and stopped at the entrance to the shoji door. I unlocked it and slid inside.

As I expected the entire house was dark and silent as I stepped in. I took off my shoes on the tile entrance pit and put on my slippers. I stepped up the stairs and walked into my room on the second floor. I slid open the door to my room and dropped my school stuff next to that door and then plopped down on the futon, simply staring at the ceiling. My hands fell perpendicular to my body after a few moments of stretching. I felt something being hit by my arm.

I felt around for a moment and ended up picking up the package my father had sent the cross in, what I didn't realize until now though was that there was another piece of paper in that package other than the card that was sent along with the cross. Fumbled around for a moment and hit the lamp switch. The room was engulfed in light.

I took out the paper and unfolded it. It was an additional letter written by my father. It read:

_Jared_

_ I wrote this in addition to the card I sent you. I honestly can't believe your nineteen, damn I'm getting old. Listen, I wanted to write this in order to give you an extra bit of info on that cross I gave you. It's called the Limeninis Cross, Doorway Cross in English. It's supposed to be a key to open doors to any world you can think of. If you place the cross at the door's center and recite the words at the bottom of the page. There is only one problem: once it is used you cannot go back to your world directly. You have to pass through another world to get back to yours. Well, I've gotta go. I hope you can come back and visit us in the states sometime soon. But until then, I wish you luck. I love ya man._

_ Love_

_ Dad (Chris Alighieri)_

I had to chuckle at his letter. Him, getting old, HA! I'll be in my prime when he's 500 and he'll still be running circles around me. Well, I also had to laugh a bit at the last bit of the letter he gave me.

He's gotten me to believe in different stories like this over the years, but this one take's the cake. This cross opening doors to other worlds, come on. It's way too Stephen King for me. Well, as usual, I'm gullible enough to give it a shot. Can't hurt anything to just try it out, though I don't know what possess me to do stuff like this.

I looked down at the bottom of the paper and saw the words Utor is key ut patfecio iauna. Latin, as usual, anytime something ancient and mystical comes along it's in Latin, yeesh. Well, let's give it a whirl.

I stood up and walked over to the door to my room and placed the cross on it. I looked down at the paper and recited the words. At first nothing happened, but then a red light began to glow on the cross. It began to intensify until the entire room filled with it, then it stopped. The room was dark once again.

After a minute or so the lamp in the room came back on and I was able to see. But what I saw was something I didn't think to see.

It was a door, a huge oak wood looking door with a ruby handle on it. It was right in front of the door I normally take to enter my room.

I stood staring at it dumbly for a few moments before realizing what had happened. I looked at the door intently, on all sides. Well, on the back the door itself seemed to disappear. Finally I stood in front of the door and wondered what I should do next. Should I just forget it, or go inside?

Well, curiosity got the best of me and I chose the latter.

I turned the smooth ruby handle on the door and opened it up.

A\N: okay, this is a remake of the first chapter of this story. I hope it's better than the one I wrote before. R and R. Flames accepted, but if you flame then please give me some advice on writing a self insert fic like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New World

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

Once I opened the door I saw what looked like a picture of an alley on a plasma screen T.V. when it's on its side. Immediately after opening it I slammed it shut. At the moment I didn't really care if it woke anyone up, but oddly it didn't make a sound. It was as if the door were simply connected to the air itself.

I started stepping back until I was stopped by my room wall. I couldn't stop staring at the door. It seemed like it would disappear like I thought it would.

Once I calmed down some I was able to think this over rationally, or at least as rational as one can when staring at a door to another world.

"Okay, let's evaluate this. I was given the cross by my father that is supposed to open doors to other worlds. It apparently does. Yeah, that's it, that makes perfect sense." I said to myself. Whenever I'm nervous sometimes I end up talking to myself. It's a bad habit.

'What the fuck am I saying, this doesn't make any sense at all and you damn well know it.' I thought, 'No, it doesn't, but I definitely believe what I see with my own eyes. And what I am looking at is obviously a door like my father said.'

'So, what are you going to do about it?' I asked myself, 'Okay, okay, I can either go through the door and go to this other world or hope it goes away soon. So the question is: which option is the best.'

So I did what I normally do when I'm faced with situations slightly similar to this; I sat down and thought it out.

'Okay, what's keeping back? The list I have now is: Dad, the people I'm staying with, what's left of my family, and school. What happens if I go though?'

"Well, the worst I can see is that I would die, but it might be worth it to go." I though aloud.

After about 30 minutes of some serious thinking I decided to go, it wasn't like I had anything of mythical proportions holding me back. And from what it looks like, I think my father wants me to go through with this.

After putting on a pair of warm khaki pants, my Vans shoes, a short sleeve shirt, my leather jacket, my wallet with about 200$ (saved money from my part time job and some birthday money), my cross, glasses, and a few other things, I decided to step through the door. I opened the door once again to find the same view I had before.

At first I wasn't really sure if I could step through a screen like image, so I touched it first to see if it was transparent enough to let me through.

Hn, just my luck, it was.

So, I took the chance and stepped through.

Well, it was very weird to say the least. It felt like stepping through a huge water wall that would just collapse and cause a wave to crash right into my room at any moment. It was very surreal.

When I came out on the other end I was assaulted by a huge wave of cold wind rushing right in front of me. It felt like I had just stepped into a freezer in an old Deli.

I turned around to find the door to my world shut. At first it looked like I was looking at it through a television until the door on my old side slam shut. After it did I checked my pocket for the sheet of paper with the words on it. It was there.

'Okay, I can get back when I want, but I might as well just take a look around and see what I can find here.'

I stepped out of the alley only to find myself in what looked like the slums of a city. When I looked around I could see whores, hobos, and junkies; luckily all of them were human. As I walked down the street I began to find myself traveling further into what looked to be better parts of the city. The bars came with more space in between and not every quarter-mile, along with what looked like a few more tourists than before. The stereotypically huge family type with cameras around each of their necks.

I passed through another alley and then found myself staring at one of the world's largest landmarks. I was staring straight at Big Ben. The huge clock that's supposed one of the greatest sights in all of London; well that answers a formal question.

Apparently I'm in Britan, in London to be precise, but there's another question needing to be answered: Which one am I in?

A\N: Okay I apologize for the shortness and length in between chapters. I will try to make updates quicker; I've been kind of lazy due to summer. So, anything you want to say or suggest then just send the review.

But one thing

This is going to be a novelizing of the Hellsing Manga, but not at first. What I'm planning on doing is having about a 5 or 6 year period between now and the beginning of the manga.

Here are the pairings that are definite:

Myself\Integral

Pairings you can vote for:

Alucard\Seras

Alucard\OC

Alucard\none

Seras\Pip

Seras\Alexander Anderson.

And one final thing:  
Who wants Integral to become a werewolf in this story.

Send your opinions and votes. Thanx a bunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

Author's notes:

Okay, with the votes this is going to be how it goes:  
Pairing: A\S

And Integral will be a werewolf later in the story.

Keep in mind this part of the story is taking place about 6 years before the start of the Hellsing Manga, so Integral is going to be 21 instead of 27.

"Where, and maybe even when, the hell am I?" was the first thing out of my mouth as I stared at Big Ben.

'I know I'm in London, but where, or which really, and what year?' I asked in my head.

Well, I knew I wasn't going to find anything out by just sitting around here and simply wondering, so I decided to go see if I could maybe find a bite to eat or stay in a hotel somewhere so I could get some sleep. I've been up for the past week because of some stupid Calculus project I've been doing. I've had to research some important person in the advancement of mathematics and write friggin 2500 to 3000 word essay on them. The thing I wanted to ask when Haruno gave us the damn assignment was, "Excuse me, but sir are you off your fuckin' nut."

That would have been a bad idea, but it sure would have made me feel a hell of a lot better.

I began to walk through more and more streets to what seemed to be a middle class neighborhood. It wasn't as rundown as the slums, actually it looked pretty good. It was apartments and small houses stretched out in rows. It looked somewhat like a 50's version of a classic American town.

"I think I might be able to find what I'm looking for here." I said to myself.

As I began to walk through the street I heard something coming. It sounded like a truck coming through here and when I turned around I saw something like it. I saw a line of tank-like jeeps coming through the street.

'Damn, you don't see that everyday.' I thought to myself.

At first I didn't pay much attention to it, it wasn't really uncommon to see the National Guard or someone from the army going through the streets back in the States. Well, take note that I didn't pay much attention to it at first. When I heard them getting closer I looked to the side again to see the first one come past me. That was when I saw it, the Coat of Arms on that jeep\tank. It was in a shield shape, with two black and two red squares laid out like a checkers board. I saw the name above it: "Hellsing".

"Holy shit, you've gotta be fuckin' kidding me."

I knew where I was then; I was in Hellsing's world, a world of vampires, ghouls, and F.R.E.A.K.S.

But the question now became, "When am I, and how am I here."

Well, more along the lines of how am I here, in this world. Okay, how did I end up here?

"Hmmm…maybe." I thought aloud.

'Maybe this cross works on thought. What was I thinking when I used the cross. Hmmm…yeah, it was Hellsing. It was just a random thought, but maybe that's what did it.'

"Okay, so I'm here, now what do I do?"

I was at a loss at the moment. I was in the Hellsing world; I had answered my questions, for the most part. So, what the hell do I do now?

I couldn't really think of anything useful, so I decided to get a bite to eat and see if I could find a hotel room to crash. I wonder if there's any place in London that will accept American currency.

After about an hour or so of walking I actually found a small diner that could accept my money. Well, a bar would be a more suitable term, but it just wasn't as bad as some of the one's I had seen on the way here. When I ordered my food and sat down some random guy came up and started talking to me. He was wearing a pair of Lee Vi Jeans, and pretty big black pea-coat and gray hoody, a red toboggan, and a pair of blue sneakers. Looked a little pale too, reminded me of an old joke I heard a while back. An old friend of mine, who was from England, came to America in my Senior year of High School. I'll never forget what he said to me.

_Flashback_

"_Jared, I've noticed something very interesting since I came here." he said to me one day. _

"_Okay… and that would be?" _

"_Well I've noticed a rather large difference in the people. Here you've got tan skin and white teeth, back home we've got white skin and yellow teeth."_

_End Flashback_

Not many laugh, but I found it at least chuckle-worthy. And, while looking at this guy, I couldn't help but think about it now. But there was something else about him that seemed off. I don't know what it was about him, but then I looked him right in the eye, I could sense something in his aura, hostility, maybe.

"Haven't seen you around before, you new here?" he asked.

I wanted to reply, "Yeah, obviously." along with a few other words over the matter of such a stupid question, but I only grunted in response. It also sounded like a come-on as well.

"Well, how'd you like to see another side of London, something most tourists never see?"

I thought about it for a second, but then it hit me, that feeling, this guy may be a vampire, or a FREAK.

"Nah, sorry man, I've got somewhere else to be."

And with that I polished off the last of my drink and left. I've got a slight sense of paranoia, and an advantage in this world. I intended to use it.

Soon after I left I found myself in the slums again. Now, it looked a hell of a lot meaner, especially since it was getting toward night time. I knew if I didn't find someplace fast I might end up on the midnight snack menu. And personally, I'm not a particular fan of that scenario.

As I walked through the streets and was looking for a hotel, I heard a moan. It was a hollow kind of moan, like the kind you hear in zombie movies, the one where the characters go and look into the dark alleys to see what that was. That's the movies, this is different.

I kept walking, and tried to ignore it. But I couldn't, that moaning was catching up with me, and I knew that I had to get out of here soon. So I did the only thing I could think to do, I ran. I ran farther and farther until the moaning stopped. Normally I don't like to let people know I know they're following if they hear me, normally it's a friends so I can just disappoint them, but I figured that if I was being followed by a ghoul, then it wouldn't really give a damn whether I knew whether or not I knew it was there.

I ended up outside of what looked to be an abandoned factory. It didn't look too run-down, and if I was lucky enough it might have the right stuff so I can find some place to sleep.

I didn't really trust it, but didn't want to spend any more time outside in this place. So I went in.

Now, luck was on my side, and yet it wasn't. I'll explain: After a few moments of going in I saw that it did have the right stuff so that I could stay there, but I wasn't the only one who had the idea.

Once I had gone in I began to look around I ended up and an awkward\deadly situation. I was going from door to door and exploring this place, and one particular door hid the occupants already in the factory.

I had walked in on a meeting of FREAKS. It looked like a business meeting, except with vampires. Well to say the least, it'd be funny, if I wasn't going to get killed.

"Oh…ummm…shit." that was all I said. The very next second I was hauling ass. Now, for those of you who don't know, I was running before. While I was running scared, I was only running. Now I was booking, probably to the point where I could run straight through a concrete wall. It was like being the Flash, or maybe that's what it seemed.

I could hear everyone of those guys running behind me and trying to catch me. And I think one of them came close, but I managed to turn a corner and make it into an office before they could get to me. I hid behind the door so that they couldn't see me. I could hear them running past the door and straight onward. After taking a moment I was able to catch my breath long enough to think.

'Okay, is there anything you can use?' I thought to myself.

I looked around at the desk, chairs, and bookcases and was able to find a letter opener and some pens. I took them and decided I could use them if worse came to worse. I took a look both ways outside of the office and then began to move. I kept my ears open incase those guys found me once again. I tried to find my way out once again, but I was hopelessly lost. I had remembered going up at least one or two stair cases so I guessed I was at least on the 2nd floor of this place.

As I began walking I heard someone call out, "Here he is!"

I knew I had to start running once again. But I didn't get far this time. One of them got in front of me and was able to knock me back onto the steel grating of the steel bridge we were on. As I hit the ground he jumped on me. I was able to keep him off of my neck for a few seconds, but I could hear the sound of the others gaining on me. Well, I did the only thing I could think of. I managed to keep him up with one hand long enough to stab him in the eye with one of the pens. He started yelling and screaming. I was able to kick him off of me and get up and run. I really didn't care if he managed to get up and come after me; I just wanted to put as much distance between me and him as possible.

I managed to turn another corner on the steel bridge and there was another vampire there. He was standing right in my way, and right in front of a large window. I stopped thinking about what was about to happen, and began to enter a surreal sense of reality. As if I was controlling my body from a distance like a puppet, the same as if I stay up all day and all night, it was weird.

I ran, I ran as fast as I could to build up momentum, and tackled him, or more slammed into him. The next thing I knew I was flying out a window and looking at the concrete that was at least 20 ft. below me. I fell for what seemed like forever, until I finally stop.

The pain was too much to bear, and I felt myself losing touch with reality. My vision started going black and all I could see was the FREAK under me about to get up. Funny thing was, this was the same guy I had met in that bar. Well, when I saw him getting back up I didn't know what to do. So I panicked. I took out the letter opener I had in my pocket, don't know how it survived the fall, and stabbed him right in the chest.

I must have aimed well because the next second the guy was screaming. Then, after a few moments, he turned to dust and I hit the ground. Damn, this hurt like hell.

"So, this is what it's like to die." I said aloud.

I knew it, this was it, I couldn't breathe at all, I felt a few bones poking out of my leg, and I was coughing up blood and bleeding out of my mouth.

'Huh, kind of a sucky way to die, this sucks. I can't believe I die from something like a simple fall from a building. Damn, oh well, what can I do about it now. I can't walk, so I can't get to a hospital, and now I can hear those bastards getting down here. Well, I'm about to get ripped to shreds.'

Just as the door opened and the FREAKS began to pour out I heard a really loud gun-shot, then another, and another. It seemed as if someone was letting off a shotgun right into the middle of those guys.

I couldn't see because I was on my back, but I could tell that they were getting the crap kicked out of them.

As I waited for the darkness come over me I heard the last of the gun-shots fired, and then I heard someone walking toward me. I looked up and saw someone standing in a red duster and red fedora. I knew who it was, it was him: Alucard.

"Tell me, human, are you ready to die yet?" he asked.

"What?" I asked weakly.

"I said 'Are you ready to die, human?' now answer the question." he said.

I thought about it for a second, and well, I wasn't in any position to decline an offer like this. And I wasn't really thinking of the consequences at the time.

"No."

With that, he leaned down, and all I saw was black.

A\N: Okay, I hope this chapter was pretty good. R and R, and I'll write again soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5: Meeting Hellsing

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

My home, that's it. That's what I'm seeing right now. I'm back in my old home, before my sister and mother died, before I even graduated High School. But somehow, this doesn't seem right. It feels like there's a backdrop to everything. Like it's a stage set. Oh, I see. I'm dreaming. I know it now. I know this feeling and I've felt it before, sigh, fuck it. I need to wake up before I start to miss this place even more.

I finally wake up in a rather soft bed, a big one too, right in the middle of some fancy room, very…British, for lack of a better, and possibly less derogatory, word. It seemed that everything was very neat and in its place, and there was a sense of coldness from it. It is a very simple room as well, a dresser, the bed, and bathroom, and a few extra things for any female guests.

I got out of the bed and began to look around, but something felt off. First, I was wearing my gray shirt and khaki's, but I was missing everything else. Second, my pockets were empty. No wallet, no cell-phone, nothing. And thirdly, most importantly, my cross was gone. The one my father gave me. Someone had taken it, and I don't know why.

Who would want it, apart from the money, of course? The cross itself is more like a pendant. It's an equal length one, not one of the crucifixion crosses. The one with a longer bottom represents more of a male centered thing rather than the female, mine represents equality. If I remember the Da Vinci code correctly. It also has a diamond shaped ruby in the center and I pure silver. My question still stands, who would want it?

I began to do what I normally do when I'm confused, I start rubbing my tongue on my teeth in order to think. Wait…what's up with my teeth. I've got fangs now. Wait, what happened…

"Shit…" I whisper to myself as I run to the bathroom. I turn on the light and look right into the mirror over the sink. My eyes, they're no longer blue. They're red. I've got fangs as well, and my usually dirty blonde hair has taken a much darker tone. It looks almost black, or a very dark brown. I took off my shirt to see if I had any other changes. Nothing really, same look. Muscle, but not the body builder type, and a little bit of fat as well, so nothing has really changed completely.

So it's happened. Last night wasn't just some crazy fantasy. I almost died. No, I did die. I am the Undead, a vampire. So, that means.

"So sorry for disturbing you, Master Algierhi, but Sir Hellsing wishes for your presence." said a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw someone standing at the door. It was Walter. Walter C. Dornez.

"If you will please, follow me this way."

I only nodded. I couldn't really say anything, this was happening fast. Too fast for my taste, I need some time to sort this stuff out.

I followed him out of the room and into the Hellsing Manor. It was exactly how it was portrayed in the Anime and Manga. But…

'Shut the fuck up, Jared. Follow and speak now. Think about everything later.' I told myself.

'Yeah, follow now, think later.' I repeated in my head.

I walked up beside him before I spoke again. I knew right now I needed to at least get my cross back.

"Um…sorry to ask, sir, but do you know where my cross is?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"I had a cross with me before…whatever happened, happened. I know I had it on when I saw that guy in red, but I don't have it now. Where is it?"

"I'm so sorry, sir, but I don't believe you'll be able to wear that anymore."

"That may be, but I would still like to have it back, please. It's was something my father gave me before I left."

"Alright, if it means that much to you I'll see what I can do. Anyways, here we are."

"Thank you, Walter."

With that I entered Lady Hellsing's office, leaving a very confused Walter in my wake.

When I entered I could see her bending over her desk and writing something. Paper-work I suppose. There was a chair right in front of her desk, so I decided to sit down and take it.

I waited, and waited, and waited a little more.

'Okay, this is getting ridiculous. She's making me wait too long. She at least knows I'm in the room. So I think…wait, if this is the same world as the anime then…no. I'll wait a little longer.'

'Maybe I can take some time to think.'

And I did that. I thought. I ran through what happened in my head again and again.

"Mr. Algierhi, could you please pay attention?"

A rather silky voice yanked me right out of my thoughts. When I looked forward, Lady Hellsing had lifted her head from her papers and was looking straight at me with a cigarillo in her hand and was in the process of lighting it. Well, first off, be polite. Yes ma'am, no ma'am, and everything else. Just don't screw this up. This woman could sick a creature of the night upon you in a heart beat.

"Sorry ma'am." I wanted to add something else, but I decided best to keep my mouth shut and keep the foot out of it.

"As I was saying, you are Christopher Jared Algierhi, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright, Mr. Algierhi, I'm going to be blunt with you. My name is Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing. You are now a member of Hellsing. You are also pronounced dead and no-longer exist to the outside world. You will now serve Hellsing and fight against our enemies, the Undead. You will also not, in any way shape or form, attempt contact with the outside world or any family members. Any breaking of these rules will result in immediate punishment. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am, crystal."

"Good, your room is downstairs now, in the dungeons. You will be up at 6 p.m. tomorrow in order to start your training. You will follow the schedule. I will also be lenient with you in the first week in order for you to get used this new schedule. Do you have any questions?"

"No ma'am."

"Good, you are dismissed. And from now on, address me as Sir, not ma'am."

"Yes ma- um, Sir." I said nervously."

I got out fast. Well, fast as I could when walking at a slow pace. I went down the stairs in the lobby and found Walter. But as I left I could swear I heard Integral talking to someone who had just come into the room, probably Alucard.

As Walter and I made our way down the stairs he handed me something wrapped in a rag.

"This was the only thing that was not destroyed with your other possessions. You were extremely lucky that I was able to get to it when I did." He told me.

"Thank you and I'm guessing you would like an explanation for a few things, right?" I asked

"Yes, that would be good."

I un-wrapped the rag to find my cross in it, and I picked it up and held it in my hand. I waited. I wasn't stupid. I knew that since I was now a vampire, silver could hurt me, but I didn't care. But, oddly enough, it didn't do anything. When I looked over to Walter I could see he was surprised by it.

"How is that possible?" he asked.

"What would you say were I to tell you that this was the Limeninis Cross?" I asked.

"At this point, I would believe you."

"Alright, now that's over. I can tell you how I know what I know."

A\N: Okay, I know this updates slow, but I wanted to do something good. Here's another chapter. And I wanted to end it on a cliffhanger. And one question, could someone help me with Walter's personality. I need some help "capturing" him. Thanks

Rockreaper.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

"My name is Christopher Jared Algierhi, that wasn't a lie. However, most everything else is somewhat of a half-truth. If you were to try to erase records on me, per-say, you wouldn't be able to. In this world, I think, I do exist, however, not as the one standing in front of you." I began.

"So, you're basically not from this world, correct?" asked Walter.

"Yeah. Tell me, have you ever heard of an author by the name of Stephen King (A\N: This is where I got the idea for this story from)?"

"Yes, I have."

"Have you ever read the Dark Tower Series?"

"Yes all of them." He replied.

'Well, I guess they have him in this world the same as they do in mine……..cool.'

"The fact that I am here pretty much follows the rules in that book, about traveling to other worlds, or dimensions. Back in my world I'm a College student studying at Tokyo University. And, in my world, Hellsing is not real. It is an anime, Japanese cartoon, and a Manga, Japanese comic book." I said

"Wait…..so, I don't exist?" he asked.

"Existence is dependant upon your point of view and whether or not you believe you exist at all." I replied, "You do exist in this realm, yet you do not in the one where I come from. It could be the same with me."

"I see. So, how much do you know?" He asked.

"Walter C. Dornez, codename: Angel of Death. Retainer of Hellsing and use of weapon is normally wire on gloves. Years ago you went up against the major, a Nazi, and were nearly beaten. Were it not for Alucard showing up when he did, you might have been dead." I replied.

I could see him just staring at me. Personally, I couldn't blame him. When you get someone just walking in off the streets and knowing a good chunk of your life, it's gotta be kind of awkward.

"That's the basic view of what I know. The rest is speculation on the part of others. (A\N: Fanfiction)"

"I see, very interesting Master Algierhi."

"Thank you. Now, I have one request."

"Yes."

"Please do not tell anyone about what I just told you. I don't know what kind of affect it could have on this universe, were I to share what I know." I said. I meant it. I did have this knowledge, but I couldn't flaunt it. My guess is that Alucard will come along and find out anyway….nosy bastard. Funny thing is, I think of him as Alucard, but have the urge to call him Master. This must be one of the downsides to being a vampire.

"Anyway, what years is it, might I ask?"

"It is July 3rd, 2002." He replied.

"Hm…..looks like I also traveled back six years in time….not bad. Walter, I thank you for the information and for returning the cross to me, however, did you burn everything?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to say, we did."

I could only stare at him at the moment. Whenever stuff like this happens, big stuff that would probably make most cry or simply freak out, I become detached. I simply stop giving a damn about everything, and it seems as if that is happening right now.

"Great, now how am I supposed to get back?" I asked rhetorically.

"My apologies, Sir, but what other thing of importance could you have had in there?" Walter asked.

"A piece of paper that had to words to make the cross work so I could get back home." I sighed "Well, don't worry about it. Somehow I get the feeling that this cross is also known here in some way shape or form, so the words must be in this realm somewhere. Anyway, I thank you very much Walter."

"My apologies for burning the words to your cross, however, you are welcome and should you need something please ask." replied Walter.

"Thank you Walter. I owe you one man." I said.

After that conversation I was able to find my room in the basement. It was pretty basic. Just a table, two chairs, and a "Retractable-Roof" coffin thing. Plus a dresser that looked to be full of uniforms. They looked like the normal soldier uniforms but it seemed that they lacked the Kevlar vest. I sat down at the table and began to run through the entire situation in my head once more.

I'm a vampire now. I'm in another world and I have no way to go back. I've just been drafted into Hellsing, but I'll probably never see my family again. Yeah, this is shaping up to be a pretty good day.

Well, I would have probably cried or something, had I just stopped earlier on in life. I don't know what happened, but like I said, when I detach myself, that's when I used to cry. I don't know what happened, I mean I want to cry, but I just can't. And I can't even force it. So……what's left to do but get on with life.

I was so wrapped up in my own mind that I didn't notice the bag of blood cooling in the ice on the table. When it finally registered I felt like something had taken over. I could feel my fangs get longer and I think my eyes got darker. I had to stop myself from digging into it like some kind of animal by throwing myself back and knocking the chair over in the process. I don't want to do it…., however I get the feeling that I will have to.

At that moment I felt something. It's like that tingly feeling you get when your foot falls asleep, but I felt it in the small of my back, as if someone had just stuck in ice-cube on it or something. When I looked up I saw my Master there, with the Cheshire grin on his face.

"So, I see your going to be stubborn about this, how do you suggest we handle this?" he asks.

'_I don't know, you tell me.'_ I thought to myself.

"I'm not telling you, I'm asking, what do you think we should do to handle this situation? I will not create a weak vampire who clings pitifully to humanity." He said.

"Humanity is one thing, sanity is another. I know I'm no longer human, and I'm a pretty accepting person, so I've made peace with that. However, that doesn't mean I have to lose my sanity. I will drink or not drink, but, with all due respect, it will depend on the answers of two questions." I replied. I had forgotten about the mind reading thing for a minute there.

"Alright, I will answer these two questions, but you will drink the blood tonight if I do." He replied. I could tell he wasn't going to take a no on that one.

"Deal. First question: What would happen, apart from being weak, if I refused to drink?"

"Most likely you would go into a blood-lust and attack the closest living thing to you for food, it's quite interesting to watch, really." He replied.

'_Sadistic bastard, this world must not have any difference with him.'_ I thought without realizing it.

"No, I don't believe there is a difference between me and the Alucard you know from your world." He said. Damn telepathy.

I didn't really care that he knew, somehow I had a feeling he did. But, hopefully, he'll do the same that I asked of Walter.

"Last question: Is this blood meant for us? By that I mean, does it come from a hospital blood bank or somewhere else?" I asked.

"No, it comes from the soldiers and a few private donors here and there. They have a monthly system for roughly 500 soldiers. So, we never really run out."

"Then I have no qualms with drinking it." I knew I didn't want to. However, the consequences were bad and I didn't want to chance them either. Plus, I wasn't taking blood from a bank or anything like that so I knew that it wouldn't hurt anyone else. It's been an interesting point brought up in some different fanfictions, so it got me thinking about it.

After that I just drank it. No theatrics or long drawn out stuff. I just did it. And, in all honesty, it tasted good. I knew it was wrong but, the lines between what's right and wrong a pretty blurry right now.

"As I said before I know I've lost my humanity, somehow, I've made peace with that. However, my sanity is a different case. My fear is that I will become exactly like you." I said once I had laid down the empty pack.

He laughed. The bastard actually laughed.

"I see. Well, you may actually be fun to keep around. Go to bed and get some sleep. You've got a long day ahead of you." He said.

"Yes, Master." I replied. It wasn't really intentional, it just happened.

With that he phased through the wall, still laughing his ass off.

A\N: Okay, I know it isn't the longest, but I'm just starting to get back into the swing of things, so please forgive me. Anyway, here's a new chapter. Read and review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Gun Course

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

Sleep came….easy. Too easy that night…..or day I suppose. I was woken up, though, by the sound of banging on the door. Apparently this was my first day in Hellsing.

My first reaction would have been to yell something along the lines of "What the Hell do you want?" or say "Who is it?" however, this was answered a few moments later.

"This is Commander Ferguson. Private Alighieri, you have 8 minutes to get everything ready and meet me outside this door, or it's 500."

Thinking about whatever 500 was didn't really seem like a good idea to me. So I did what he told me to do and got dressed. Looked into a dresser in the room and found a pair of green camo pants, socks, underwear, tank-tops, and a few coats and regular shirts. I also noticed a few pairs of civilian clothes as well as my old ones, but that could come later. I went as fast as I could when I dressed, and I also found 2 pairs of boots next to the dresser. Once I had placed the simple camo jacket with the Hellsing symbol on the arm I opened the door.

"6 minutes, not bad soldier. However, we will be going down to that time tomorrow and further until we get to four minutes." Well, this was interesting. It was the Ferguson I had seen in the series, however, he wasn't bald, and his hair was a salt and pepper color rather than just grey.

I didn't know much about the military or anything like that, but I did know about the "Yes-Sir. No-Sir" stuff when dealing with the CO. Too many military movies.

"Thank you, Sir." I replied.

"Ah, I see you have some military experience, correct?"

"No Sir, I've just watched too many movies for my own good…Sir." I replied. No point in lying.

"Ah, I see. Well then, we have a few things to teach you here. Anyway, since this is your first day we'll have to test you on a few things before we put you into the field. Alright, now, follow me."

"Yes, Sir."

As we ascended the stairs into the mansion he started talking to me about something. It was a bit weird, but he was talking about it like an every-day conversation.

"Tell me, Private, what do you know about vampires?"

"Apart from the legends, not much: Silver, for the most part, kills them. Sunlight does too, but crosses and Holy Water I kind of doubt, Sir." Of course I knew more, but I still had to seem like some stupid civilian off the street who didn't know much.

"Good, Private, Silver does kill them, but it has to hit them in the head or the heart. Sunlight, however, only seals their power and makes them less. They are only able to heal some, and can only use their strength, nothing more. As for the Holy Water and Crosses, your right, they don't work. Mirrors do, unlike the legend, show their reflection. They can turn people, but only virgins and gender does not matter."

I only nodded as to say I understood.

As we had talked I lost track of where we were heading, when I started paying attention again I saw that we were at an outdoor gun-rage on the grounds.

"Alright, at this time we will test your effectiveness with a gun. Please pick up the MGM and get in a ready position." said Garrison.

"Yes, Sir."

When I picked up the rifle I looked out into the field to see a small white light out the field. I had to think he was crazy; there was no way in hell I could shoot that.

"When you're ready."

I gave it a shot, no pun intended. As I thought, I missed. I aimed once more, and missed once more.

"Stop shooting like a normal human, this target should be a cake-walk for you." said a voice from behind me.

I looked around to see Alucard standing beside Ferguson.

"How so, Master." I replied.

"Shoot like you have a third-eye in your forehead." he answered.

For a second I thought he was crazy. But then I remembered something. In one of the episodes, he showed an eye in his forehead to Anderson. I thought it was possible, but I didn't know if I could do it yet. So I thought of something else. I remembered playing a video game, can't remember the name, about an Android. Her eyes seemed to move in the irises when she used a magnification, so I thought it was the same principle.

I opened both eyes to look toward the target and began to focus on that white light. What I saw happen was, simple to say, really cool.

My body seemed to move farther and father toward the target before I could see it. I didn't even have a divergence from both eyes open, I just saw the target. And what I saw I was close to laughing at, it was so corny. Some badly drawn rough looking bad guy was holding a girl and she was screaming "Help me!" in a word bubble.

So as not to break the view I had on it I didn't turn around, but I still said something: "That has got to be the corniest looking target I have ever seen." Then fired. I was surprised to see that I had nailed the guy right between the eyes.

"Hm, not bad, for a beginner." said Alucard.

Something, though, was kind of bugging me, so I had to ask.

"Master, when you said to shoot like you had an eye in your fore-head, did you mean that literally or figuratively?"

He chuckled before answering, "Both, actually. You can do it now, so give it a shot. Ferguson please set up another target."

Ferguson nodded before pressing a remote button and another light went up, even farther away.

"Okay, so, how do I form the eye? Do I just envision it?" I asked.

Alucard only nodded.

I turned back toward the target and decided to give it a shot. I closed my eyes and focused on a third one. I pictured it on my forehead. After a couple of seconds I saw something. My eye opened, but not the right or the left, I had opened on my forehead. I opened my eyes once more, but the third one disappeared. I had to just stare for a second, but I knew I would have to try again, so I did. I closed my eyes and envisioned it once more. It came again.

Instead of being surprised, I tried out the range on it. I seemed to fly forward once more to find myself face to face with the same type of target. I fired and got him right between the eyes once more.

"That was cool. Sir, what's the longest range for target you have?" I asked.

"That was it." stated Ferguson.

"Damn. I was hoping to see how far the eye to go?" I said.

"Why, you wanting to be a sniper?" asked Alucard.

"No, but it's nice to be multi-talented, and be able to be a sniper, should the situation call for it."

That was something I was always aiming to be. Good, or more so at least, decent, in a lot of aspects. To be able to do anything, if only a half-good job, but to be able to do it; to not be good at one thing, but alright in all. So, if I could be a sniper, then cool. But I would rather be in closer combat.

"So, do you prefer close-range combat?" asked Ferguson.

"Personally, Sir, yes. I find it satisfying to beat someone with my own hands rather than to see them hit with a bullet from a far away point. Of course it depends on the situation, Sir."

"Oh really, how so?" asked Alucard.

"Take this scenario: You're a sniper perched on a building in the middle of a war. Across from you are hundreds of guards to the leader of the enemy, and he's coming out from the building across the street and you have a clear shot for the next 20 seconds. Amazingly easy kill. Since you're already up there and ready, you take the shot. You win and get to go home. However, there may be another way to do that. Once this person comes out you rush through the crowd and manage to take out the leader. The next second you're killed. You win, but die. First scenario, you're a hero. The second, you're a martyr. Which would you rather do, Master? Keep in mind, you're human during this." I explained.

He chuckled a few minutes, before bursting out laughing.

"Good, very good, not a bad answer. Very well, Poet, I shall see you soon, tell me, would you like to learn how to fight with a sword?"

"Yes, Master." I said. I had to smile; I had just earned his approval. That's pretty good in my book.

Once he was gone I looked over to Ferguson, who looked to have a smile on his face.

"Um…Sir, I have to ask something, did he just call me Poet?"

"Yes, I believe he did."  
"Great, another one." I sighed.

"Oh, another what?" he asked.

"Sir, when I moved in with my father, he changed our last names. To Alighieri. So, sometimes, I get people calling me a poet or asking if I'm related to Dante Alighieri, the Poet who made "The Divine Comedy".

"Might I ask why?" he asked.

"Sir, I'd rather not go into it. Too many memories I don't like." I said.

"Alright, that's good enough. Now, there are a few more exercises we have to do in order to test your abilities. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Sir." I said and followed him back toward the complex.

A\N: Okay, this was a bit of a weird chapter, but I wanted to do a few things in order to set up a bit of the story. Anyway, read and review and I'll be back soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: First Mission Begins

Disclaimer: See first chapter

(This one might be kind of short, it's more of a filler than anything else so that I can start getting back into updating)

After the Gun-course I was given somewhat of a tour of the rest of Hellsing. Part of it had an evaluation of my own abilities, the weight room, for example. I was able to find that I could now lift 450 pretty easily. I also found that I could exercise with results, instead of my body being stuck like this. I used to think that once a person was turned into a vampire that they would keep their old appearance for all eternity. It was nice to see that, sans aging, I could change. And I could lose some fat and look better, but that's all a moot point.

Anyway, Ferguson gave me a layout of where I could and could not go when it came to the grounds and the barracks on the property. And I was basically handed over to Walter in order to take a tour of the mansion and its insides. It was basically the same thing all over again.

"This is our library-" I cut Walter off for a second to ask a question.

"Do you guys have the "Divine Comedy"?" I asked.

"Yes, actually, I believe we do, why?" he asked.

"I've been meaning to read it. I started in High School, but I just kept stopping and was never able to finish it for some reason. Something else always came up and I had to put it down. Mainly had to do with my English Class." I replied.

"Ah, I see. What caused you to keep stopping?"

"Too much reading. I was in an A.P. class at my school, basically college level English, and we studied a lot of Literature. Mainly British literature. I don't remember too much of it, but in order to do well I had to focus on one book at a time. I think I could have done more, but I was too lazy."

"Hm-hm. I see. So, do you wish to have access to the library?" chuckled Walter.

"Definitely. It'll be good for killing time, unless you can also get a T.V. and PS2 or something into my room?" I asked pleadingly. Apart from being an anime addict I was also a video game addict.

"I'll see what I can do." chuckled the old man once more.

"Thanks. So, um…what else is there?" I asked "And sorry for interrupting earlier."

"No apologies necessary. Well, there are a few more things left to see-"

Walter was once more cut off by the sound of the front door of the mansion opening. There in stepped two men in black dress suits. One short and kind of pudgy with brown hair and the other tall and blonde. Each of them tipped their bowlers off to someone and when I looked up I could see Walter and Sir Hellsing both bowing to them, she was on the stair case in front of them. So, in order to show courtesy and not look like an idiot, I bowed too. However, my bow was pretty much straight forward, the standard Japanese bow, as it were (For the most part). They, however, had lowered and bent their right hands at the waist, except for Integra; whose bow was closer to mine. Once they had done the bowing stuff Walter stood up once more and looked at me.

"It seems the Queen's officials are here. I apologize, but we will have to continue the tour later. I would leave you to your own devices, but I don't think it wise for someone who does not know the mansion to go off on their own." said Walter.

Though it was kind of offensive, I could understand what he was saying, so it didn't bother me too much.

"Kuso Okorimasu." I replied simply.

Since I didn't have anything to do, and I probably wasn't allowed in the library yet, I just walked back into the catacombs and into my room.

**Catacombs**

"Well, now what is there to do?" I thought to myself. Here I was, nowhere to go, nothing to do, and in a room by myself: Yeah, I'm gonna go nuts.

Suddenly I felt that tingle in my back once more. When I looked up I found my master there in the room in some completely different outfit. He was wearing just his pants, boots, and an open shirt. That one he normally wears, but just open in a V on the top. He also had two broad swords in his hands.

"Um….not that I don't appreciate alleviation from the boredom, I have to ask what you're doing here, master."

"You said you wished to learn how to use a sword, this is an opportune time." he replied. With that he threw one of the swords to mean and I was able to catch it. It was a pretty simple two handed sword. Long handle enough for two hands, straight wrist guards, and a long blade converging at the very end. The sword itself was very well balanced, but it was kind of heavy. By my guess it was a training sword. The sword he had, on the other hand, was very intricate. With markings in the blade handle, jewels encrusted into the handle, the blade shined very brightly, and the wrist guard had both sides very large almost bulbs on the end.

What got me was that on the very beginning part of the blade, on both sides, had a symbol on it. It was the symbol of the Order of the Dragon. So it was true, this being was him.

"So, where are we going to train?" I asked.

"The grounds. We'll have more room outside, and a place to get real nasty." He said with that sadistic grin on his face.

"Alright." I replied.

Once we were back out onto the grounds I unsheathed the belted sword and held it for a moment. It gleamed in the moonlight on its silvery blade. It looked as if it had been formed of water itself with a bit of fog left in it. It was beautiful, but it was actually kind of heavy.

"Master, just out of curiosity, how much does this weigh?"

"About 105 pounds, for your 'Standard measurements'" he answered.

"He-he, cool. So I can use a Cloud Sword." I thought aloud.

"A 'Cloud Sword'?" asked my Master.

"Nothing important, master, just thinking out loud." For those who don't know, a Cloud sword is the replica of the sword that Cloud used in Advent Children. Apparently, from what I heard at an anime con years back, it weighed about a hundred pounds.

"Hm-hm, sounds like an interesting sword." He replied.

I only sighed. The man didn't even have the decency to respect the sanctum of a person's mind. Son of a bitch.

"Okay, so, how are we going to do this?" I asked.

"First I'm going to show a few forms and allow you to follow through. Then, after an hour or so, or until you get proficient with the sword enough for this night, we're going to spar." He stated simply.

A thought occurred to me. "Master, how are we going to spar with real swords, and not get hurt? I mean, correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't exactly have to ability to heal limbs."

"You doubt your abilities?" he asked.  
When I thought about it for a moment, he was right. I had always doubted myself. I mean, sure it was easy to do what I did before, but he had guided me through it. You see, for me, I've always had what's called a "Shit Spiral". Basically: Any time something bad enough, believe me it doesn't have to be real bad, happens I end up going into this cycle of depression that never ends. It doesn't end until something good happens, and I sometimes end up making a mountain out of a mole-hill. It also leads into me being too hard on myself. It goes to a point where I make myself believe that I'm not even worth the air I breathe, or used to breathe in this case. For whatever reason, I seem to like being in this depression. It seems as if I have an attraction to it, however, I'm actually able to hide it well. It either means one of two things to me: A. I'm good at putting on a mask like that. Or B. I don't really feel that way and only believe I do. Then again I'm starting to ramble once more, so I think I should get back to concentrating on this.

"When it comes to healing an arm that has been cut off, yeah, I don't think my level of regeneration is at yours yet." I replied.

"You're right. But that does not mean you cannot re-connect limbs, like so." He chuckled. He then cut off his arm, which fell to the ground. However, he picked it back up and re-connected it, twisting it a little. It reminded me of "The Mummy", but I wasn't about to go into that…and I didn't want to try it yet.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it. But please, don't do it to me. I have an aversion to pain, and I don't exactly like the idea of having an arm chopped off, even if I can regenerate it." I pleaded.

"Very well." sighed my master.

Once we started it seemed to go on forever. I followed him through form after form. It went kind of fast, seeing as I have a good "repeating" factor in my head, I can repeat something easily if I run it through my head and probably practice it a few times. As the sword moved on and on it got easier and easier. As I went it seemed to get lighter. I think I might have been forgetting I even had a sword as I went further and further. It would have been great to spar with him and measure myself, had it not been for a voice going into my thoughts.

"_Private Alighieri, we have a mission I wish you to accompany in order to get used to the way things run around here. You will be there more as an observer than anything else, but you will be placed in combat if the situation calls for it." _said a voice in my head.

I stopped and looked at my master. He simply nodded. I unbelted the sword and handed it to him.

"_Yes ma'am." _I replied through the link. I don't know how I did it, but I was able to send the message back, and she was able to understand.

"_Very well. I expect you to meet Ferguson_ _at the entrance in 20 minutes. I expect this to go smoothly, can you promise me that?" _

"_No ma'am, only that I will give it my all, if need be."_

After that I turned to leave, when my master asked me something I never thought he would.

"Tell me, Poet, why did you not promise what my master asked of you?" he asked.

"I don't make a promise I can't keep. And the future holds no absolutes. I don't know what will happen, or what could happen, so I can't promise anything." I answered him.

I heard him chuckling once more before I left and went down to the catacombs in order to prepare.

A\N: Okay. That's it, and we have a new chapter. Sorry for the wait, but for the last few weeks I've been focusing on Senior exit. I've finally gotten it done, so I can go back to a normal way of life and start updating once more. So, thanks and I'll start updating again once more.


	8. Chapter 8

8Chapter 8: First Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

Soon after heading back into my room I put on my Hellsing jacket and fingerless gloves. Once I headed out I saw Ferguson at the entrance he handed me a simple H&K M23 and a couple of pouches with ammo, even a combat shotgun…don't know what I'm gonna do with it, more-so what I'm gonna shoot, but it's nice to have it. We met the rest of the troops in one of the tanks and drove off the grounds soon after.

Only one problem that I had when we were going was that I was cold. It felt like the jacket offered no protection against as it cut through the material. Though I didn't make a move to warm myself up I could feel my teeth begin to chatter.

"You getting cold, rookie?" asked the guy next to me.

"Yeah, don't know why though. It might just be me getting excited, or I could be freezing. How 'bout you?"

"You get used to it after living here all your life. Where you from?"

"The U.S. I lived down in North and South Carolina; I used to think it was cold down there." I replied

"Oh, yeah. So I hear you're our new resident vampire, huh? Name's Dorian, and yours?"

"Alighieri. And I am the new vampire, though I don't know how useful I'll be. You guys seem to know more about my abilities than I do, by the way, how long have you guys been with Hellsing?" I asked.

"About 3 years. Over there's Jackson, Briggs, and Mcdagget. They're gonna be the ones to look for if you need help, however, you probably want to avoid those guys." He said quietly. I faked a yawn and was able to get a quick look. From what I saw it looked like they were glaring at me.

"What's up with them?" I asked

"Don't sweat 'em too much, rookie." began the guy known as Briggs. They were wearing the same Hellsing uniforms, as well as masks, so I couldn't really tell what they looked like. I had my hair in a low pony-tail, and was without a helmet.

"Yeah, but I don't know them. Do they have a general problem with vampires or something?" I asked.

"Um-hm. Most of their families were killed by vamps. Really, the only reason that they can stand working with Alucard is that he keeps to himself mostly. Sucks doesn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it's kind of sad at the same time. I kinda pity 'em." I stated.

"Why pity someone who hates you?" asked Mcdagget.

"Because they hate me because of what I am. They base me upon every other vampire they have seen and don't even try to know me, just because of what I became. 'Course, I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter."

"Good philosophy. How old are you man?"

"Just turned 19."

"You don't act like it."

"Old habit, I suppose. Besides, how does one "act" 19?" I questioned, "It's kind of a weird age."

"Good point." replied Dorian

We continued to make small talk between the five of us. It was actually kind of nice to make a few friends out here; since I knew I had some people to turn to if I needed any help in the future. I learned that everyone except Mcdagget was from Britain, him being from Scotland. They had joined Hellsing around 4 years ago and wanted to do it in order to serve Queen, Country, and God.

"So, why'd you decide to fight for Hellsing?" Jackson asked

"Honestly, to try and defend all those that I can; I just choose not to fight 'for' anything or anyone."

"So, you aim to help, but you don't aim to defend the church?" asked Jackson

"In the sense that I don't fight for God, but for the people, then yeah. I honestly don't wish to fight for God, too many times done in the past for my taste."

"So what do you think of our reasons?" asked Briggs

"Everyone fights for their own reasons. Mine are just different from other peoples. Besides, who says anyone is 'right'?" I asked.

"Good point, you got a good head, rookie." chuckled Briggs.

"Thanks."

We would have continued on if it had not been for the sudden stop. I knew what was going to happen: it was time for the first mission. In all honesty, I was scared shitless. After filing out of the tank I was lined up and put in a squad with Briggs, Jackson, and another guy named Schultz. We were given a briefing on the mission. Apparently some vampire had been tracked over the past few days and had been cornered by the police in an abandoned insane asylum. It had managed to build up an impressive number of ghouls; a lot of them could be heard moaning in the background and in the asylum.

Once we had made it into the building I began following the others. We kept going over a few procedures, so I was basically being thrown into it before any formal training. I was able to get a bit of the basics down when it came to going around in these four-man cells. We had only been there for about ten minutes before we had our first ghoul confrontation. They looked like dusty zombies; that's when I realized something, this was going to be like Resident Evil. I had been rounding a corner and nearly walked into me. It looked like it was about to grab me, but I was able to take it out with the shotgun before it was able do. It freaked me out, and I honestly don't know if I would have been able to do it had it not been for the fact that the gun was in a ready position. After a few seconds I began to realize something.

'You're a fucking vampire, do you honestly think you have something to fear from a ghoul!" the voice in my head shouted to me. I knew it was right, this was nothing. If I got scared of a ghoul then what would happen if the vampire came along. Then I knew it, this was going to be like I had a God-mode cheat in Resident Evil.

"Holy shit man, you alright?" asked Jackson.

"I'll be alright. Come on, we've got a lot more to go." I said.

He nodded, but he was smirking at the same time.

As we began to proceed I began to lose my fear. Each time we ran into ghouls I was able to take them out myself by getting in close and using the shotgun, it's very efficient at taking out multiple enemies at close range. A few of them managed to get in close to me, but each time I was able to do something that I never knew I was able to do. I did what Alucard did: I put my hand through their hearts. They turned to dust a few moments after. I was doing things I never thought I would be able to do, it was awesome.

Each and every time a ghoul came along I took care of it almost instantly, it was fantastic. I had never felt anything like it before. In a way, it was a release. Though I know it was "wrong" for me to give into the blood-lust, but it was addictive. Every time I took out one ghoul I felt like I was a video game character and I was untouchable.

"Damn, rookie. You're goin' nutz, you alright?" asked Briggs after a while.

"Never felt better man, in fact-" I was cut off by a searing and almost unbearable pain in my arm. I looked to see that it was gone. Before I could blink I saw a knife appear out from Briggs' back and through the left side, then it was gone. I saw it all, and I could do nothing. However, I was able to save the other two. I didn't bother to remember what the vampire looked like, only that I punched him right down the hall. At this point I was furious.

Before I was able to help Briggs I needed my arm back, so I re-connected it using the method Alucard showed me. I was surprised it worked, however it still hurt. Have you ever had a truck run over your foot and stay there for about 2 hours, multiply that by 2 thousand and you'll get the idea.

"Someone get some help for Briggs, I'm going after the vampire." I said smoothly. I wasn't excited or exhilarated any more, I was pissed, furious. I was going to kill this vampire trash with my own hands.

"Rookie, you're not going anywhere. We need to get Briggs out of here then re-group!" shouted Jackson.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna tear that vampire apart with my bare hands. If you want to report me to Integra then fine, but I'm gone. I'll see you later." with that I ran, and I never bothered to look back to them.

I couldn't tell where that vampire was now, but I was able to follow his trail. Somehow, and this probably wasn't a good thing, I could smell him. I don't know how hard I hit him, but I smelled him on my hand from where I punched him. I felt like a blood-hound, the only thing that was missing was a pair of long floppy ears. I followed the vampire into what looked to be the cafeteria. It had a lot of windows and they seemed to lean out to where we were parked.

"So, you decided to follow me, tell me, how's your friend, I hope-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I began to shout, "I don't want to hear any cocky statements. It's this simple: I'm gonna kill you, nothing more. Now, are you gonna fight, or are you gonna puss and run again."

I could tell he was pissed off. He looked to have a raggedy pair of jeans and shoes. A dark blue jacket, dirty blonde hair, and a stud earring. His eyes were red and his skin was sickly pale. He looked at me like he was trying to destroy me with his glare.

"You sorry bastard, do you really think-"

"I told you TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted as I rushed him.

I took him down with a punch. When he got back up I gave a spinning back kick and knocked him to the side, then a leg sweeping kick that knocked him onto his side. I brought my foot down onto his side and I felt a few bones crush under my foot. I let the blood-lust take me and I pulled up his arm. I pulled as hard as I could and was able to rip it off. I threw it to the side. I wasn't going to do some sort of sadistic saying or philosophical statement, or whatever sadistic killers usually do in situations like this, I was only going to get the job done. Apart from hurting Briggs, he had done nothing I could fault him for, well, apart from the ghouls, but I still wasn't going to be a bastard like that about this.

He rolled over to try and get up with is other arm, but I stopped him. I put my foot down on his back and grabbed his neck. I picked him up with one hand and threw him out the window. He landed on the concrete, and I went after him. I landed with my knee down on his chest. Considering I had just fallen about three stories and didn't really feel anything was pretty cool. I would have wondered how far I could have done it, but I didn't care at the time. Next was simple, I threw my hand downward and drove it into his neck. I felt something like bone there, so I grabbed it and snapped it like a fuckin' twig. I looked him right in the eye and saw something there: fear. He was scared, he knew he was going to die and he was scared. I didn't care, the next was the last act. I pulled him up by one hand again and drove my hand through his chest. His body became dust and it fell through my fingers.

I stood there for what seemed like hours, just trying to calm down. Once I did, I looked around to find a few members from the unit looking at me, I didn't know what they were thinking, but somehow I didn't care.

**Hellsing Manor**

After heading back to the manor I was able to talk to Walter and find out that Briggs was going to be alright, apparently the knife missed any essential organs so he only had minor injuries. However, for my insubordination, I was going to have to report to Integra in a few hours.

So, here I was, about a half-hour away from seeing her and absentmindedly sipping on a blood pack when a thought came to me.

"If that vampire could feel fear, then can't they all. And isn't fear a human emotion." I asked aloud.

"No, it isn't, Poet. Everything feels fear, and the vampire you killed felt it was well. I've seen it happen before, and I must say, it is quite exquisite." I heard my Master say as he walked through the wall.

"Yeah, but even though he was a monster who did what he did, what right did I have to pass judgment and kill him like that?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

I thought about it for a second. I didn't have the right, but like all murders, I did it anyway. And that's what I felt like; a murderer. I had taken a life, and why did I feel so guilty about it. Then it came to me.

"Preservation of my soul, I suppose."

"So, you believe you still have a soul?" asked Alucard, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, I do. Being a vampire doesn't necessarily mean that your soul is eternally damned, I mean if most of the stuff that I've read about vampires is un-true, then why shouldn't this be?" I asked him.

"Possibly, I know what has happened to me, but the notion still seems funny. Well, ask for forgiveness, or whatever you need to do to feel better. However, be ready to do the same thing in the future, Poet."

"Yes, Master. I guess the best thing I can do is not think about it. Anyway, I've got to go, Integra wants to see me. God help me." I said as I left the room.

A\N: Okay, here's the new chapter. Sorry, I would have had it up last week, but exams were a bitch. Anyway, here you go.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: No Name

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will.

As I walked through the dungeon and up to the office I felt as if I was walking the last mile, with the gas chamber or firing squad on the final destination. My mind was racing with questions as to how to answer her, what I could come up with, and even as to why I did what I did. I kept beginning to think that it was a bad idea and wondering why. I also began to wonder what she would say to me, and, partially, if I was even going to be reprimanded or if there was something else? I couldn't hold down a thought before it slipped like sand through my hand. I almost didn't notice until I ran smack into Walter that I was so far into my own head.

I jumped backward in order to avoid him and managed to snap out of it.

"Whoa…sorry Walter, I wasn't paying attention." I stated apologetically.

"No harm done." was his simple reply as he waved it off with his hand.

"So…any idea why I'm here?" I asked.

"At this moment, no. Sir Hellsing usually keeps things like this to herself." he said as he ushered me into the office.

One thing I noticed was that she wasn't behind the chair, or anywhere for that matter.

"Great, more time before my head gets chopped off." I said. I really just wanted to get this over with.

"I do not believe she will go that far. She's attending to some other business and should be back in a few moments. She has instructed you to wait here."

"Alright."

After Walter had left I began to feel very nervous, and scared. I did know what I had done, but I didn't know why she called me nor what she was going to do. I tried to take my mind off of it but it kept coming back to it. I looked around the room to find a distraction and found one on the opposite wall. It was a picture of a man with blonde hair like Integra's and two locks seemed to go up and over his head. I began to look at the picture, not so much at the brushstrokes and stuff, I suck at art, I have trouble drawing stick figures so I usually stay away from the smaller details. I was focused on the person in the painting who seemed to me to be Arthur Hellsing, Integra's late father. It struck me as funny that I was staring at the picture of the man who had most likely sealed him, and I began to wonder for a moment what he thought of him compared to Integra. I also really looked into the person in the picture. Each picture, while merely freezing a moment in time, also seems to take on a life\energy of the room, and even the person themselves. Each portrait tells a story and you only have to look at it hard enough and take in everything at the same time in order to see it. Though I'm not one of those people, at least I don't think, I began to feel a sort of madness\genius about this man. It seemed as if this person had crossed the threshold from genius into insanity, but still was a genius. Then again, maybe madness was a better word to describe him. As if, like Hamlet, his intelligence pushed him over the deep end.

However, I couldn't really make any big conclusions from just a picture. I would have rather met the man.

"Note to self: Ask Master."

" 'Ask Master' what?" I heard a voice say.

I turned to see Lady Hellsing standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. She also had something I didn't expect to see: a smile.

"Nothing Sir, just thinking out loud Sir." I replied immediately.

"Very well, take a seat private." she stated as she went back behind her desk.

Lighting a cigarillo she spoke up and addressed me.

"Do you know why you are here, Private?"  
"I can only guess, Sir." I stated sincerely.

"Very well. I'll get to the point: Why did you disobey a direct order?" she asked.

"Which one, sir?" I asked. She looked annoyed with the answer. "I only mean I can think of two. The one you gave me before the mission or the one issued by Jackson during the mission, sir." I replied hastily.

"Both." she stated.

"The first one, about being the watcher, sir…I don't know. I just wanted to fight and not to watch. I wanted to help and not just sit back and wait, sir. For the order by Jackson, I was angry, sir." I answered.

"So, you think that excuses you?" she asked rhetorically.

"No, sir."

"Then you have no reason?" she asked.

"No, sir. I do have reasons for my actions, but I know they're not what one would consider "good"." I answered.

"Hm." She said.

She seemed to be staring me down for what seemed to be hours before finally speaking.

"Do I have to worry about this in the future?" she asked.

I thought about it for a bit. And I could only come up with one answer.

"I don't know, sir."

She looked pissed beyond measure. I could feel the cold stare as her eyes bore into mine.

"And why not, Private?" she asked.

"I can't honestly promise not to help when I can, nor can I promise not to go after the main vampire when he's so close. Especially after injuring one of my comrades, sir." I stated simply.

"So, you would disobey an order to do something like that?" she asked.

"Yes sir." I stated.

"Very well. Consider this your one warning, if you disobey an order for any reason in the future, you will be punished." she stated evenly.

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir." I replied.

"You may leave." was the last thing she said.

I only nodded before taking my leave. I bowed, however, once I stood up. When I was outside I met Walter before walking back down into the catacombs.

"Walter, how strong am I compared to this wall?" I asked randomly.

"Not as strong." He replied, though I could tell he was wondering what was going on.

Next thing I knew I felt like I had broken something. I was so pissed off over the conversation with Integra, that I couldn't help it. I couldn't see any real damage done to the wall, so I was safe on that end. Normally I'm able to control my anger, at least now, but I knew I had to let it out this time.

"Might I ask what that was for?" asked Walter annoyed.

"Apart from being pissed off at the head of this organization, nothing." I said. I sighed and began, "She gave me a warning for disobeying an order, one that really should not be issued in the first place."

"Oh really, how so?" asked Walter.

"I was told by Jackson to re-group and re-initiate the attack, basically. I didn't want to leave anyone behind, but I knew it would be pointless to re-group when I could go after the target on my own. I'm not like them."

"Oh, how do you mean?" asked Walter.

"I'm not human. I don't need to follow everyone in order to make it. From what I've seen, your strength comes from training, but mainly as a unit. You take on small armies of ghouls because you have armies of your own. And you can probably take on vampires with the same ideal, however, when you can't, you send in my master. He is the one who takes care of the vampires and deals with Ghouls when they are too powerful for others. That's what I am. I am an un-dead soldier of Hellsing, not a human one that needs to follow orders that pertain to regular people in order to complete a mission I can do on my own. I'm part of them, yet I'm still a singular being apart from the unit." I reasoned to Walter.

"So, do you truly believe that?" asked Walter.

"Yes." I said.

"Not a bad philosophy, poet. Though I must ask; what would have happened if you weren't powerful enough to beat the vampire?" asked Alucard, jumping into the conversation.

"I would have been beaten, probably killed. But, and no disrespect Master, but that didn't happen." I answered.

"So, you wouldn't have a problem with dying for good?" asked Walter.

"No. I've got a huge problem with it. But if I die taking out a low level fuck like that…then I deserved it for not being strong enough. If I'm on my own, at least. So, I just have to get strong to make sure it doesn't happen." I replied simply.

"Hm…very well. Go get some sleep, we'll continue your training tomorrow, so be ready." He stated before leaving.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Sir Hellsing has decided to allow you use of the library, as long as you leave everything as it is when you leave and take nothing out. And also, I am close to completing your new guns." He said.

"Thanks Walter, I owe you one. But I wanted to ask something, how long would it take you to make a sword, unless my Master has one for me when we get further into training?" I asked.

"Not too long, but it would be better to wait until Alucard tells you whether or not he is going to give you one." answered Walter.

"Hm." I sighed for a moment, "I'm going to bed. If I can forget this day for a few hours, then that's a blessing to me." I said.

"Well, goodnight, Mr. Alighieri. I hope your next night is better."

"Same here. G'night Walter." I said before retreating into my room.

I went through the motions of a "nightly" routine and drank the blood that was on the table. This day just sucked, and I was just glad to have it over. I could only hope that tomorrow was better.

"Damn, my first day and I already wanna kill my boss and think my job sucks. God, this is a fuckin fast forward version of Gamestop." I said before finally being able to sleep.

A\N: Okay, I know it was short, but I wanted to see how I could portray Integra. So, how'd I do?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10: Day Off

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

I awoke some time later to a tingling feeling in the base of my spine. I looked up to find a pair of eyes and a mouth looking down at me, needless to say, it's not the best way to wake up.

"GAAAGHHH!!" I semi-screamed. "Jesus Christ, what the fuck!!!"

"Hm…such language, Poet; such language. Come, we have time to train, apparently, you have a few days of choosing to go around and get used to the facility. We're going to use that time, now come." said Alucard.

"Yes, Master." I said. I took a few minutes in order to get my bearings and realize again where I was and what I was doing. I really wanted to go back to sleep.

I went through the motions of blood, brush, and bathroom. I always take a shower before I go to bed, so this wasn't any different. After I dressed in the regular uniform I met Master in the hall of the mansion.

"So, are we still working with the swords today?" I asked.

"Yes, for a while, but I believe, with what I saw, that we must also work on a few others elements of combat for you."

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"Different weapons as well as some hand to hand combat. We'll also be working some on developing your powers, such as movement through shadow, and possibly summoning familiars. I don't expect you to get all of it tonight, but I do expect some progress." He said.

Something was off today, but I couldn't tell what. He wasn't his usually…perky self. He seemed more controlled, that or I really have no idea who he REALLY is.

We met on the same grounds we were on the night before and practiced once more with swords. I remembered a good bit of what I had learned, mainly because we went over it so much I couldn't really get it wrong. Our blades clashed again and again in sparring matches, though I could tell he was toying with me, I knew it might be a while before I forced him to get serious. After an hour or two we began he began to go over different hand to hand techniques. Many of which were more-so like boxing than anything else. I was able to get them down rather quickly after my training for the past few years with Sifu. A few minutes later something else formed in our hands; daggers.

"Now, we shall practice throwing daggers and close combat with them." He said. The throwing part was easy, it was just getting used to the weight, and then remembering a kind of "cardinal" rule: Every three feet switch the knife from either holding at the handle, to holding at the blade end. Or something like that. You start with the blade end and go from there. After a while we began close combat, which become something entirely different. He didn't so much take me through forms but began to show me practices of how to spin and control the dagger. Then we began to have a few parries with it, and that was it.

"Very good poet. You're progressing well. We'll end it for tonight and pick it up later." He said before vanishing.

"Huh, wonder what's up with him?" I asked aloud.

Not really expecting an answer I decided to kill some time at the gym. I was able to run into Walter on the way and I remembered something.

"Walter, sorry to bother you, but where is Briggs being treated?" I asked

"I believe he's in the small Hospital on the eastern wing. I can take you there if you like?" he asked.

"Yeah, that'd be cool. Thanks." I said.

When we got there I could see Briggs was up, not out of bed, but sitting up. He looked to have a few bandages on his chest and a couple of others around him. I couldn't tell who was who, but I decided to go in anyways. It was awkward for a few minutes. I mean, after all, you don't just walk in on the guy you kind of abandoned to go after the target. Well, I kind of expected this, so I did the only thing I could think to do.

"I apologize for my actions last night." were the only words out of my mouth as I bowed low to express my apology even more.

No-one really said anything for a few minutes till I heard, "Okay…, and why do you think you need to apologize."

I looked up at Briggs for a second, confused. Apparently he could tell.

"You're the only one of us here who could take that guy on. Also, didn't you know I was gonna be alright? I mean, you wouldn't have abandoned me if you had known, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have. That sort of behavior pisses me off to no end." I said, "So…no hard feelings?"

"You worry too much, kid. All's forgiven." He said. Though I could tell, from a sort of tension in the room, that some didn't exactly think that way, but I didn't exactly give a damn.

"Anyway, I stopped by to apologize and see how you were doing, so I guess I'll head out. Get better soon, dude. You don't wanna miss out, do ya?" I asked.

"Hell no." he replied with a simple smile.

Once I left I felt better, not a whole lot, but better than before. Once I had made my way to the gym I ran into a few other guys. Dorian and Jackson were on the bench-press, which is where I went first.

"Hey."

They both looked up; "Yo."

"Um…about last night…sorry." I said.

"Don't worry about it rookie. You did what you had to do, besides, it's not like you totally abandoned him." said Jackson.

I only nodded. After a while we worked on bench-pressing for a while, and I got up to about 550 lbs. It was pretty nice to be able to do seven sets of ten like that and then begin to feel tired…I can only hope I don't feel it and that the physical effect is faster.

"Wait…wouldn't I get more muscle faster than you guys?" I asked

"What do you mean?" asked Jackson

"Well, when the body builds muscle it basically tears and breaks it, then ends up building it back up after it heals. Well, since I have really accelerated healing, wouldn't that cause me to gain more muscle mass faster than humans?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Hm…I guess so. But wouldn't being un-dead change something about human bodily physics?" he asked.

"I guess, but it's an interesting idea." I said as we walked over to the bar curl.

"Something I've been meaning to ask: Why did you run forward like that and go off by yourself in that mission yesterday?" asked Dorian.

"Because I'm the only one who could take on that vampire alone." I said with a few grunts from curls.

"What do you mean? Do you think you're better than us?" asked Dorian with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"In certain aspects, yes. I'm faster, stronger, able to hold up against more, age more gracefully. But that doesn't make me better, it just makes me exactly what I said. Also, this is why I am different. Though I am a comrade and brother in arms, I don't feel I need to do things the same way you guys do." I explained.

"Why?" asked Jackson.

"Because you base your strategies on one key factor: you're human. That, and please don't take this the wrong way, limits your abilities on the field, in comparison to mine." I said.

"Ahh…I see." said Dorian.

"So, you took the vampire on because you believed you were the only one who could get it done?" asked Jackson.

"No, I was the only one who could, on that mission, do it alone. And, also, I was pissed off after what he did to Briggs." I stated.

"Hm…so it was also revenge." He stated more than questioned.

"Partly, yeah." I said.

Moving through a few more of the arm exercises we were killing time pretty slowly, that was until some jack-asses from Brigg's room decided to pay a visit.

"Hey, bloodsucker, do you honestly think you can get away with what you did?" I suddenly heard someone yell. I looked from a hanging weight lifter to find about 6 very pissed looking guys staring right at me. For a second I could see the same looks that I got on that van back on the mission. Wiping the sweat from my face and arms I stood up.

"I don't exactly know what I did in order to piss you off, so please, explain it to me." I said, sarcasm lacing every word.

"You know what I mean, you damn freak. You not only abandoned Briggs after he was injured, but you honestly think you're better than us?" he asked snidely.

"Apart from the fact that you forgot Briggs was in the hands of three others soldiers, why should you give a fuck what I think about anything? Besides, you shouldn't eavesdrop like that." I said once more.

"Listen up, if you ever pull some bullshit like that again, we're gonna-" I chose to cut him off at that point.

"You'll what?" I began, "Apart from the fact that you come to me, really only using Briggs as an excuse in order to push some bullshit on me to fulfill your own ideas against me, but you can't really do anything to me." I stated simply.

"Oh really, well, we beg to differ. Rex." He snapped.

Suddenly a huge guy with blonde hair was behind Jackson before he could react, and had his arm around his neck.

"I think we can do something to you, so either you kill yourself or let us kill you, or he dies." He said snidely.

This pushed me over into a world of pissed I've never been before. I grabbed Rex's arm and twisted it behind his back, I twisted further until I heard a satisfying snap. Another guy was over there trying to stop me, I planted an elbow in his face and stopped him. Two more came at me at once and I took one out with a round house kick and another with a solid punch to the gut. The final one ran, but the one who had ordered Rex, I had something special for him. Grabbing him by the throat I lifted him off the ground.

"Do whatever you want to me, but if you EVER, EVER, decide to try and take out your racist bullshit on any of my friend again, I'll rip out your guts and use them as a noose on you." I threatened. Though I really had not intention of doing it, he didn't need to know that. Suddenly I heard a voice boom through the gym.

"What in God's name is going on here!!!!!" yelled Integra, she pointed at me, "Let him go right now!!"

Dropping him on the ground I looked toward her and waited. What happened, I think, is still talked about every now and again within the halls of Hellsing.

"What do you think you're doing?! How dare you attack an innocent person, do you wish to be-" Kids and young people, you might want to close your ears at this point.

"Innocent? Innocent? Innocent?!?! How the fuck can you call this rat bastard innocent, forgetting the fact that he just threatened me and ordered somebody to attack a friend, why the hell are you jumping automatically to his side!?"

"How dare you!! I will be shown respect here, I don't care who you think you are, you are going to be punished for this, are we clear?!"

"FOR WHAT!! For defending my friends from this sorry asshole?!! You know what, fuck this I've got no tolerance for horse shit like this!!" I began to walk away before turning back, "And as for the respect thing, I'll show you respect when you earn my respect, I don't give a fuck if you're the leader of this organization, the Queen, my Master, or even God!!!! And also, in case this doesn't reach you, I'm gonna use the universal language!!!"

And with that I sealed myself into the pages of Hellsing history, and my own fate: I used the middle finger. After storming out I felt that presence again, that feeling in my back. I looked behind me to find my master there, and I could tell he wasn't happy. I could only draw one conclusion: I'm in deep shit.

A\N: Okay, I know I've been away for a while, but I've been stuck on Oblivion. Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter. Anyway, I need a beta reader for Hellsing, so please, tell me in your review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Punishment and Apology

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

I couldn't think of anything to say, nothing at all. I was only able to stand there. Here I was staring down a vampire that was about 600 years old, maybe half a century more. And why? More than likely because I pissed him off by insulting his master. So, what was next.

"You have 3 seconds to explain yourself, Poet." He said evenly.

3 seconds turns into a lot in this kind of situation. So I began to wonder how best to sum up the entire situation, it came out in one word: "Anger."

"That's all you have to say?" he asked.

"In all honesty, no."

"Fine then, go further."

And then I began to tell him the story of what happened and when it did. I told him about what I did to the soldiers and the bastard who thought he could control me. And, most importantly, what happened with Integra.

"So, you think you have to right to do that?"

"No, master, I do not. But it still happened anyway and, I think, needed to happen."

"And why do you think this?"

"Because a leader who jumps to false conclusions at any time, mainly in front of her men, is not a good leader. I can't say anything to what Sir Hellsing did before I came, but I can about what has happened since I arrived."

"So, you believe you have the right to tell her how to lead? What about other circumstances you seem to always consider?" he asked.

"I would consider them, had the situation gone differently. She automatically judged me to be the "villain", rather than to ask others what happened or to stop and look at other evidence. However, she chose to cast me as the instigator when I was the defender."

"So, do you think these reasons exempt you from punishment?" he asked.

"I don't know." I replied. I really didn't want to be punished for doing something like that, I mean, it'd be total bullshit. To stand up for what you want and then get punished for it…but life ain't fair.

"Hm…I see. Until my Master can decide what to do with you, you will be confined to your room in the catacombs; is that clear?"

"Yes, Master." I replied solemnly.

Once I had made my way back to my room I sat down at the table and looked to see a blood pack there, and then something else. It was like a gift from God to a devout follower. I couldn't believe it was there, a wonder among wonders: A television and a D.V.D player…fuckin blu-ray even. For a second I couldn't think, I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe…not that I needed to breathe in the first place.

"Ah…um…damn. Well, no use in letting this opportunity go to waste; besides, he didn't say I couldn't watch T.V."

With that I sat down in a chair, put my legs up, and began to drink the blood. When I turned on the T.V. what was on was the greatest show in the world, and really just what I needed right now: Monty Python.

By the end of about 20 minutes I was on the ground laughing my ass off. Suddenly I felt that tingle, but at the time I didn't care.

"Hm…I come down to find that my fledgling is laughing at a high comedy on a television bought by the woman he just insulted…what should I think?"

"I don't know, but I'll try to calm down." I attempted, and rather failed, to state between laughs.

"Very well, though I should warn you, my Master is coming down in a few moments to discuss the matter with you. I suggest you compose yourself in the next few seconds." The second he finished that I heard a banging at the door.

"Oh, boy. This is gonna be fun."

I turned off the T.V. and laid the remote onto the table. I noticed my master was gone, and I would rather have it that way. I walked over to the door and opened it up. Sir Hellsing was standing there and looked, not so much pissed, but cold, emotionless, and enraged somewhat. I could tell from that simple look how I could sum up my situation: I'm boned.

"Private Alighieri, I would like to have a word with you on the incident earlier."

"Yes sir." I couldn't really think of anything else to say or do, so I just sat on the other end of the table and allowed her to sit down as well. I put my head in my hands in what has been dubbed the 'Gendo Ikari' fashion and waited.

Both of us seemed to have a staring contest for a few minutes. I could tell she and I had the same problem: we didn't know how to start this off. After getting sick and tired of waiting, tense situations make me really freakin impatient, I decided to swallow the pride and apologize.

"I'm sorry for the fact that I said what I did in front of the others."

"Hm…and what of what you said to me?" she asked. I couldn't tell what she meant as her voice was even, so I would have to take it as she said.

"I can't apologize for something I'm not sorry for." I replied.

"Might I ask why?"

Sighing I leaned back in my chair and said the only thing I could "Forgive me for being blunt, but jumping to a conclusion like that based upon observation made within 2 seconds is a pretty fucking sad thing for a leader to do. You automatically assumed me to be the culprit, for whatever reason, and blamed me for the situation before actually figuring out what happened. You could have lectured, punished, or even gotten on my case for fighting like that. However, what you did was shitty leadership: you automatically assumed innocence of another because of some reason which I don't know."

She seemed to be keeping her composure quite nicely, as far as I could tell, and I didn't expect her to say what she did next.

"Very well. I also apologize for my actions earlier, and you're right, my actions were illogical and quite ill-advised. However, if such a thing occurs again, then you will be subject to extreme punishment, is that clear?"

"Yes sir. But, what will those who instigated the incident have to face?" I asked.

"That I will figure out later. I will not tolerate that sort of behavior under the Hellsing name." she replied.

For a second I thought how much of a hypocrite she was being, then I thought of something.

"Might I ask what brought upon the outburst?"

"What do you mean?"

"From the little I've known about you, you don't seem like the sort of person to make such brash decisions at a moment's notice. I mean, is it stress from running this organization or something?"

She looked at with a bit of surprise. I think I had hit the nail on the head.

"Wait…that's it? That's the only reason there, or is there more?"

She looked down for a moment before she gave her response. "No."

"Oh my god. Now I'm sorry, but that is pointless."

The glare she gave me could have killed me about 50 times over, and then send me to hell a few more times for good measure.

"Hear me out. Do you honestly think it's a good idea to keep doing the stuff you're doing? I mean, there've gotta be solutions to the problem like this that can work out for a lot of people. You don't have to go around killing yourself just because of…I don't know. No reason's good enough to do that."

"Do you have any idea of my reasons?" she asked coldly.

"No, but I still don't believe there's anything in this or any other world worth stressing out, killing yourself over, or going into a mental breakdown for. There's no point in it."

"So, if you were charged with trying to keep England safe from vampires and the like, do you think it's worth it then?"

I thought about this for a bit: "No. I don't. There's never a point in doing that even for that reason. I would say to find some time to take breaks, to find a balance in what you do. I mean, hell, you're probably going to be at it for a while?"

"And why do you think that?" she asked me.

"Because you can never get rid of every vampire. And if you do, then something else will come into fill the gap. Light will never overcome dark, and vice-versa."

"So, is our fight futile?"

"No, because you are one of the one's who keep darkness at bay. You are the Yang to the Yin. The object that forms a complete circle and thusly exceeds into the universe. You're battle is eternal and has raged since the beginning of time itself, you are merely a part of a line of people who have fought for the light, and kept the darkness from overpowering the light." It was at that point I realized that I was going into a rant and shut my mouth. "Not again."

"Hn…I must say, that was an interesting way to put it. Very well, I will try it your way and see what happens."

I looked up to see her smiling at me. Well, this was an interesting day. Something I never would have thought to happen. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Tell me, have you got some time to kill?" I asked.

Nodding slightly she had a confused look on her face.

Picking up the remote I turned back on the T.V. right on Monty Python once more. Right onto my favorite sketch: The dead parrot.

"By the way, thanks for the tube. It helps a lot, and I think it might help you right now."

A\N: Okay, I think that's about enough for now. Sorry for the late update but life's been kind of hectic lately. Anway, I need two things. Reviews and a beta reader. Also, ideas and critique's on my portrayal of the character's would be greatly appreciated. See ya next time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Damien

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

After the whole thing with Integra I felt better about working and living here. I had a feeling things were going to get better. And that's what went with me when I went to sleep that night. I woke up in the morning to the sound of banging on the door. I could guess Fergusson so I got ready as fast as possible, beating my last time by a few good seconds. Ferguson was standing outside the door in his standard uniform so I could tell I had made the right choice in the matter.

"Good Private Alighieri, however, still not in the time. 350, now."

"Sir, 350 what, sir?"

"Push ups." He said.

I thought he was absolutely fucking crazy. But I started on it anyways. At about 275 I began to feel the same exertion I would feel after 20; which was about halfway to done with it. It turned out to be a hell of a lot easier then I thought it would be and it turned out to be more boring than anything else.

"Alright, Alighieri, we have a few routine exercises that we need to go through. You said you wanted to be a sniper, so, we're going to give you a crash course in shooting."

"Thank you, sir."

"Afterwards, Alucard wants to see you, and then Walter after that."

"Yes, Sir."

We walked out from the catacombs and out of the mansion onto the same field we were in before we met another soldier. It was Briggs. He was holding two long range rifles. I couldn't tell what it was at first, and I wasn't really into finding out at the moment.

"Dude, what are you doing out of the infirmary?"

"Teaching you how to shoot a rifle properly, albeit I know you're a vampire, but there are still some things we have to cover. Now, we're going to go over a few of the basics in sniping today, and then put them to the test tomorrow. We're going to have to work on a few things differently since you're a vampire, but we'll still go over a few basics. First off, is a sniper ever alone?"

Of course I didn't know, but I had a feeling he wouldn't ask me the question unless the answer was no. "No, sir."

"Good, and you don't have to call me sir, we're of the same rank. Now, a sniper is of a team. A spotter and the sniper, the spotter will relay info. to the sniper in order for the sniper to get the right calibrations for the shot. Now, let's practice and get you some experience. Commander please set up one of the farther targets and we'll begin."

When we had taken our positions I laid down and waited for the target to appear, because I couldn't see it.

"Alright, take a look at one o'clock, please." I focused on that third eye again and found the target was a simple back on a pole with a bulls-eye on it.

"Okay, take practice shot." I shot once more, but missed. After a while we went through a few motions before we figured out the best way for me to snipe. Since the wind was blowing it blew the shot off target, however, since I didn't use a scope I had to compensate by moving the barrel of the gun in order to take the shot rather than to compensate by moving the bead on the scope.

"Alright, you've got the basics down, but you're no expert, so don't let it go to your head."

"Awesome. Thanks man."

"No problem. Now, don't you have somewhere you need to be?" he asked.

I remembered that I needed to see Alucard so I left the commander and Briggs to look for him. I was about to search the catacombs when I heard something up in Integra's office. I walked up the stairs and to the door to hear them in the office. I could make out what they were saying, but I had a feeling eavesdropping was very much frowned upon, so I tuned them out for a bit and sat down a few feet to the side of the door. This, as it turned out, was not such a good idea. I was leaning forward when all of a sudden the door burst open. Needless to say it was slammed right in my face. I wasn't really paying attention so I wouldn't have been able to block it.

"FUCK!" flew out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop it. I heard something crack, so I had a feeling I had broken my nose. The fact that it was gushing blood was also a pretty good indicator.

"You know, Poet, eavesdropping is not an admirable past time."

"I wasn't eavesdropping, I knew I had to come see you and I heard you in the office. I didn't really have anything better to do so I figured I'd wait a few minutes to see if you would be out. I didn't expect a door to bust me in the face and break my fucking nose."

"Hm, I see. Here, hold on a second." He then reached down with both hands and placed his thumbs on either side of my nose and straightened it, causing a cracking sound as it was put back into place.

"Gnnagh. Okay, that's better. Thank you, Master."

"Hn, you're welcome. Now come with me, we have something we need to practice something important."

I followed him outside and found that what he meant was practicing with shadows. Walking through walls and blending in mainly. It was actually pretty easy to walk through walls. It was kind of that 'there is no spoon' idea combined with an idea on portals. After a while I began to think of something else. I didn't necessarily have to walk through a wall. You more-so open a portal on one side and then open a portal on the other one. Once I got that down I was able to do it rather easily. And I wanted to try later to see if I could sort of teleport or something like that later. But now I was being taught how to blend into the shadows. It's actually pretty easy too. You simply picture yourself as part and then you essentially become a shadow itself. It's pretty freakin awesome.

"Tell me Poet, what did you say to my Master to make her change so?"

"What do ya mean?" I asked.

"Today, she asked Walter if he could start taking over for her for an hour or so a day so that she could take a break and not have so much to do. Also, giving me permission to look over and take on some of the paperwork so that she could get rest when it came up. Now, tell me, what did you say to her?"

I was kind of caught off, so I stopped trying to open a new portal to keep up the practice. "She said one of the big problems she had was that she was working too much and it was starting to get to her. I asked if that was it and she said yes. In not so nice words, I said that was kind of stupid and also said there was no reason for it. Even as far as to serve Queen and Country. Then I sort of rambled off the subject for a bit, but got it back on track when I needed to."

"So, that was it, I've been trying to do that for a while, but how did you do it?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was a perspective thing, or maybe I didn't end up acting like an annoying older brother and just pissing her off even further."

"So, you think she and I are like brother and sister?"

"Pretty much. You seem to act like the pain in the ass who tries to help her but she just doesn't want to listen, no offence master."

"None taken, poet."

_"Alucard, Alighieri, we have a mission for you. There's been a report of ghouls in an abandoned warehouse and we're needed there. Alucard, you'll be accompanying them on this mission. Alighieri, depending on how this mission goes you may be facing a promotion."_

_ "Thank you, Sir." _

"So…shall we go?"

Warehouse

The mission went on just about as planned. I was still using the standard issue shotgun, but this time I was running only with Dorian and McDagget. It was pretty much the same as last time, only I wasn't going insane with bloodlust. As we went through the building I couldn't help but feel that something was going to go wrong and I was going to end up feeling the brunt of it somehow, but I wasn't sure when. My question, however, was answered when I saw Dorian fall with a silver blade through his throat.

I couldn't move for a second before I turned around to find I had two blades in me. One in my gut and the other in the center of my neck. Luckily, I knew I didn't have to breathe and knew how to avoid the basic reaction of such. I looked up to McDagget and said the only word I could.

"Run…"

_"Master, I need help."_

"So, it seems the dogs of Hellsing can't stand up to the true servants of God. Well, allow me to end your pain now." I stood in front of a brown haired man dressed in a simple brown suit, silver cross, and brown trench-coat. He was wielding daggers of some sort and I knew he knew how to use them much more proficiently then I could use mine.

'He just killed my team mate, insulted me and Hellsing, and put daggers in me. I don't care if I die again, I'm gonna kill him.'

'No, you have yet to be able to break into your powers fully, let me take over, and don't worry, he will pay.' Said a voice in my head. Then I knew no more.

Hellsing Mansion: Catacombs

I woke up in my bed with only a pair of pants on and a splitting headache.

"God, what the hell happened to me?" I asked aloud.

'Nothing, I simply took over for you and took down that bastard from the Vatican.'

"Wait, who are you?" I asked.

'I'm you, well sort of. Normally I can't communicate with you, but since I am a separate entity, albeit sharing the same body, I can now talk to you since we're vampires.'

"Wait, you mean, I have MPD?"

'Yeah, you do. I am you're split personality, I've been out once, but not for long. My name is Damien.'

A\N: Okay, I know that I haven't updated for a while and it's mainly because I've had writers block for the longest time, but I'm good now. Also, work's gotten in the way. But, I'm pretty sure, that I'll be back on track from before. Read, review, and I'll be back later.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: No Title

I don't own Hellsing.

'Wow…so, you're telling me that I basically have another person living in my head by the name of Damien, and he is my split personality? Great, like I needed something else in my life.'

'Come now, it's not like it's that bad. Besides, I've been with you for a while. This was just the only time that I could really get out.'

'Wait…for a long time. And you said you've shown once before…wait. Back when Mom and Diana died…you did it, didn't you. You killed the son of a bitch that killed them.'

'Guilty as charged, though I do have to say, it was kind of fun to tear that guy apart like I did. It was something I'd been wanting to do for years.'

It wasn't so hard to believe. I mean, I had only ever blacked out once in my life before, and that seemed to be a good explanation, but there was one more question.

'How the hell were you formed? I mean, as far as I know, I've been a pretty balanced person mentally most of my life. Why do you even existing?'

'I am, basically born of the things you shovel down into yourself. Your body had to have some way to deal with it, so it began to create me, though you didn't know it. As for your, or our if that's okay, mother, well that just brought me fully into existence.'

'Ahhh…I see. So basically, I've had a little brother and never knew about it.'

"You seem to be taking the knowledge that you have MPD rather well, any reason why?" asked a voice.

I turned to find my master there, standing without his fedora on and even without his tie-thing.

I didn't expect to see him there. I guess I was too into finding out about this new development.

"The fact that I can communicate with him helps save me some trouble. It would freak me out more if he showed up and I just blacked out without any knowledge of the situation." I replied. Somehow, this just felt like too good of a day to fuck it up with freaking out over this. I mean, come on, I'm a vampire for fuck's sake. This is nothing.

'Damien, is there any way I can see what happened last night?'

'Why…nothing interesting happened last night. Just some training.'

'What…wait.' I thought about if for a second.

"Master, how long ago was it that we beat down the Iscariot agent?"

"Three days ago. Damien has been getting to know everyone around Hellsing and myself. I must say, he's an interesting individual. He's an interesting second personality."

Okay, that just pissed me off.

'Don't ever do that again. If you take over, then don't make me black out for days on end unless I give the go. You do, and I'll treat you the same way.'

'Alright, alright. I didn't think you'd get so sore about this. What's the problem?'

'I'd at least like to have knowledge of what went on and KNOW how long I was out. Don't take over the body like that.'

'Okay, okay. I won't do it like that again.'

"You know, you don't need to get so angry over it. It's not as if he did anything horrific."

"I still don't like blacking out for day end periods and not know what was going on. Besides, I could have missed something important and I don't want to have to deal with it all over again. And I also feel like a drunk who's been on a binge for the past few days." I replied.

"Hn. I see. But, one thing that is required of you. You need to go and see my master. She said she wished to speak with you once you were…up and about."

I could only nod at that one. "Tell her I'll be there soon."

With a nod he left the room. Once I got ready in my usual uniform I decided to try something. I wanted to use a portal to go trough different parts of the mansion. I didn't know what my range was, still, I decided I had to try it.

'Going to teleport?'

'Yeah, you might be able to do it, but I need to get it down. Otherwise, there's no need for me, is there?'

'So, you're training to justify your own existence?'

'No. But I don't want to be dead weight on a mission or in any aspect of life. So please, bear with me.'

'Okay, but remember. "There is no spoon."'

'Yeah, yeah.'

It did help a bit. It helped me to remember that these portals were a way for me to break the physical rules of this realm. They were an extension of that power I had, so the truth was that there is no spoon. Because I create the true realm; at least in my own mind. But I digress. I started by opening a portal an picturing Sir Hellsing's office. From the roof down, and looking through every detail. However, this turned out to be a mistake. You see, I was able to create the portal and make it into the room. However, I created the portal from the exact place I had pictured it: on the ceiling. Needless to say, the fall down wasn't too bad. I thought I was going to fall face first onto the floor. But, and I still don't know how I had done this I was able to do some sort of push up an force myself backward and land on my feet. It looked somewhat like an arc going on, but I sure as hell wasn't about to get my face smashed in.

'Remind me to pay attention next time I do something like that. How the hell was I lucky enough to make it down?'

'Beats me. Maybe you're finally seeing what it's like to be a vampire.'

"Lt. Alighieri, please do not do anything like that again. You should know better on how to control you're powers."

"Apologies, Sir, but I've never done that distance before. I didn't know the outcome of the teleport."

"Ah, so you're back Alighieri?"

"Ah…you…" I could only sigh.

For some reason, and I don't know why, this infuriated me. But I could do nothing about it. She was my commanding officer, but it still didn't make the situation any better. I felt like I wanted to scream out like a child, but I knew I couldn't without facing some consequences. Maybe it was just her flippant attitude about the situation, maybe it was something else. I clenched my fist, and let out a long sigh, trying to let go of the situation.

"Is there a problem Lieutenant?"

"I don't know Sir. I'm angry, but I can only take a wild guess to it. It's still a sore spot for me that I was out for three days, my body under the control of another, or at least our body now. And when I come back, not only after apparently facing off against some blade wielding guy, all I get is a flippant attitude about it. I apologize for whining about it, but it just seems so…wrong." I sighed once more and sat down, "Apologies; I understand you wished to see me sir?"

She looked over from her desk somewhat flabbergasted for a moment before replying, "Yes. I wished to tell you in person about your promotion to Lieutenant. You've shown skill and from what Alucard tells me great improvement in training. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Now tell me, why is it that you're so sore over the ordeal with Damien?" asked Integra.

"Put yourself in my shoes. Your last memory is some blade wielding priest and a voice in your head. You awake to find that not only do you have another personality, but for the past few days this new personality has kept yours asleep and walked around in the body. Tell me, would you really be calm after that?" I began rhetorically, "And, not only that, but you come back to find that everyone doesn't really seem to give a damn that your okay."

"Hm. I see. My apologies."  
"Thank you. I don't mean to be such an ass about it, but it's just really sore for me right now. But that's besides the point. Right now I have one question: What the hell happened to me?" I asked.

"To put it simply, you were attacked by the Vatican. Section 13: The Iscariot Organization. They are a group of fighters who specialize in certain areas and work for the Vatican to eradicate vampires. They are another organization who work for God to destroy vampires, they believe themselves to be the true saviors." She explained.

"Let me guess. They have a problem with the way you do things and make their way over here in order to cause more trouble and deal with the problems in their own way. This causes border disputes. But there was something else, something about the man I couldn't place. He seemed off; was there anything different about him?" I asked. I knew the answer, but I still had to play dumb.

"Yes. He was what they call a regenerator. They are priests who have been experimented on in order to regenerate and give themselves an edge above most vampires. The other seemed to be a rather new one as you, or Damien, seemed to have little trouble in dealing with him." Stated Integra.

"Great, my other self is more powerful than I am."

"No. Damien, as he said it himself, has been inside your mind for years, so he has a deeper knowledge of your powers and your abilities. There's no need to be jealous, you merely need to open your mind more. Besides, for a fledgling, your progress is astounding." Said a voice.

I looked to my left to see my master there. I guess I was too into my own mind to feel the cold in my back. At first I couldn't really believe what he said, but when it finally sunk in I couldn't really think of anything to say.

"Thank you, Master."

"You're welcome. By the way, Walter wished to see you about something. Once he's talked to you, come find me. We need to continue our training."

"Yes, Master. Sir, with your permission?" I asked. Something about it just seemed right to say.

"You're dismissed, Lt. However, I will be calling you in later. There is something I wish to discuss with you."

"Thank you, Sir." With that, after saluting, I left the room. I was finally getting into the habit of doing it.

I forgot to ask, however, where to find Walter. And, rather than look like an idiot and ask again, I decided to try something. Well, only after buffeting my mind for answers to the dilemma. I was going to try and reach out to him mentally, like my Master, and his Master.

I pictured Walter in my head, albeit with no background, but I tried to see if it would work. To my, somewhat, surprise it did.

'I could've told you that.'

'Yeah, so why didn't you?' I asked Damien.

'It seemed more fun to watch you figure it out on your own. Besides, how are you going to get stronger if someone's always there holding your hand?'

'Simple. Become powerful, and let go. You didn't have to tell me, but you didn't have to remain silent either. You're a part of me, and I am of you. We need to help each other, otherwise we're two sides of a coin that is not whole. A yin without a yang.'

'Okay, okay. No need to get philosophical on me. I've had enough of that from your head to last me the rest of my life.'

'My apologies, but while I do hope I'm not interrupting anything, would you both mind not arguing in my head.' Walter's voice had just joined the conversation.

'Oh…sorry Walter. I didn't know we were there. Um…where are you right now?'

"Actually, I'm right behind you."

I couldn't help it, but the scream I let out could have deafened ears if it had been a decibal or two higher.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Walter as he cleaned out his ears.

"Um…I'd appreciate it if we never, ever, spoke of this again." I stated.

"My lips are sealed Lt., now, if you would follow me please. I have your new weapons."

I smiled at that one. I was about to get new weapons to use on the battlefield and I couldn't wait to try them out and see what they could do. I followed Walter down into the basement and into some random room. In there he showed me three metal cases. Two were square roughly 1.5 ft long on all sides. The next was about 4 ft. long and half a foot wide. Something told me that I needed to get excited now.

"These will be your new guns. Made especially by Hellsing. You will have a pair, unlike Alucard, they are called Virgil and Beatrice. They are roughly 30cm long. Using explosive .500 caliber Magnum rounds, or the optional 12mm armor piercing Mercury core rounds, made from silver from a blessed cross at the church in Lancaster. Your clip has been outfitted for 13 rounds with plenty of spare clips." With that he lifted to cases to show two gigantic handguns. They were the size of Alucards, albeit they looked different. Mainly the small space between the sight and the rest of the gun. Each on also had what looked like custom grips on the handle with circular hammers in the back. They even had the names engraved on the side. They weren't weapons, these were works of art. However, there was something that irked me, and I finally realized what it was.

"Does my last name cause so much humor within Hellsing?"

'Come on. You're the one who chose that name after-'

'Shut up, right now.' I stopped that before it began.

"Why do you ask?" questioned Walter.

"Virgil and Beatrice. The guardians and guides of Dante through his journey???" I asked rhetorically.

Walter only chuckled at that one. I took the guns out of the case after giving him a bit of glare and hoisted them into my hands. They felt somewhat heavy, but from my guess, a normal human wouldn't be able to fire the things without breaking something in their arms. They felt powerful. But something caught my attention as I was looking at the guns.

"Walter, what's in that other case?" I asked.

"Ah…that was something I had made exclusively." He replied. With that he opened the case and lifted out a bastard sword. Or at least that's what it looked like. I set down the guns and held the sword in my hands. It didn't feel too heavy, and the only real decoration on it was the skull on the bottom. The rest was pretty basic. But something about it seemed to shine brilliantly. It was also perfectly balanced. It was, like the guns, a work of art. It almost felt sad to use the thing in battle.

"Don't worry, you won't be using that until you're ready." I heard a voice say.

I looked over to find Alucard there, admiring my guns and the blade in my hand.

"Wait…you mean even though I have this, I still can't use it until you say I'm ready?" I asked.

'Duh'.

"Yes. You do not have the skill to truly wield that blade, as of yet. But give it a bit of time and you'll be ready. It'll be soon." Said Alucard.

"Ah, man." I couldn't help but pout about it. I mean, come on, it's like getting a new toy that you can't use yet. It wasn't fair.

"Would you rather harm yourself or have it broken in battle because you don't know how to use it?" he asked rhetorically.

"No, but still, it's just the idea of the thing." I replied.

He only chuckled at that one. I knew I was pouting like a child, but still, I think I had a decent reason to.

"Come, we need to teach you how to shoot those things, also, you've missed training for the past few days, we need to go over stuff you missed." He said. I took the guns and holsters, placing them on my back through the suspender\belt over my jacket and followed him through the portal.

We came out on the grounds at the range once more. This time, however, I was a bit nervous. I never used a gun with rounds this powerful before that I didn't have some sort of shoulder holster the block the recoil of the blow. After we had set up the target I slapped in a fresh clip into both guns and leveled one on the target. I held it up and, somewhat shakily, pulled the trigger. The crack that went through was like pure thunder, the whole left in the target was massive, and I barely felt anything. I wanted to really get into it, to go like Dante and really just get into it, but for now, I knew, I just had to get a feel for them.

'You know, you really need to start getting into this job.'

'What the hell are you talking about?'

'I mean, start cutting loose and really start killing, you know.'

'Maybe, but I still don't know. I mean, something about this just seems…wrong. But then again, maybe that's just a sense of morality from not having fully examined all parts of the element. But, still, these guns are freaking awe-' I stopped.

'What?'

"Huh, I guess you don't use the guns for compensation." I said alound.

"What?"

"Well, in my world a lot of people say big guns mean compensation for something. However, I think you and I have the same idea: A bigger gun means a bigger bullet, which then leaves a bigger hole. So, you're not compensating, just doing as much destruction as possible."  
"You know, some of the soldiers asked me that once. All I did was shoot a wall and say 'That's why'. It's nice to see someone who thinks on that same level." he chuckled, "Now, come, we have things to do."

With that we practiced further and covered over what we had missed, or would have, had Damien not been in my head. I could see everything he could, and the beauty of it was this, he had a photographic memory. I could see everything in detail that he had, and knew everything he knew. So we really didn't need to cover everything, only go over some new stuff that we worked with. We went further with sword play, and from what I could tell, it would only be about a month more of training that I would need to be able to use my sword in battle. We also worked a bit more with daggers and using shadows. There was something else I wanted to give a shot to: calling things to me.

"Master, how is it that you can call weapons to yourself?" I asked.

"Envision a string that links you to your weapon and feel it pulling toward you. This is a sort of link you have now, a type of psychic connection. Don't think you have telekinesis or anything huge like that, just an attraction of sorts." He explained.

I threw a clip a little bit away and brought out Beatrice. I saw in my mind a connector between the two and I pulled on it. I felt something happening, but I couldn't tell what it was fully. However, when I opened my eyes I saw the clip flying toward the gun and slam its way home. I couldn't believe it, I could actually do it. That was when another idea popped into my head.

'Don't even think about it.' I heard Damien say.

'Watch me.'

With that I hoisted my sword and threw it. I saw it make a buzz-saw move through the air before I created the string with my mind once more. I pulled once more and saw it coming back towards me. I was scared as hell at first when it was coming at me, but I knew there was more to me right now. Even if I was stabbed I would survive, so I waited. I could the blade with my right hand and nearly broke my arm from the force. I knew I would have to have more strength when I caught it when next time came.

"What, might I ask, was that?"

"Round trip. Um…sorry to sound rude, Master, but I need to go and see Integra now. She said she wanted to see me after we got done here." I replied.

"Very well. But tell me, where did you learn something like that?"

"Too many video games for my own good." I replied.

I opened up a shadow portal and found myself back in Integra's offer. I didn't find her there, so I decided to reach out to her.

"_Sir, it's Lt. Alighieri, you wanted to see me?" I asked. _

'_Yes, I'm in the library right now. Come out of my office and take the third door on the right."_

"_Yes Sir." _

I took a portal outside of her office and walked down to the third door on the right and took another portal in. I found myself in the old stereotypical library from the huge old cities. Books in shelves lining the walls and through the room with some tables in-between the rows at certain points. At the very end was a fire-place with a few couches around it. Overlooking it was the picture of whom I could only assume was Arthur Hellsing. There, seemingly lost in the picture, was Integra. The glow of the fire in the dim room…well, it was something beautiful. She looked…ethereal, if that's the best word for it.

'Dude, stop. Just get over with this; I don't need you getting gaga over someone. I know she's hot, but geez, chill out.'

'Okay, okay, quit nagging me dammit.'

"He looks…rather interesting, as if there's more to him than he looks."

Before I finished I could see her jump somewhat. I couldn't believe it, I had just startled her. I had just surprised Integra Wingates Hellsing.

"Wow…I didn't think I'd be able to do that."

"Lt. I would advice you neither to tell anyone of this, nor to ever do it again." I heard her say icily.

"Yes Sir, apologies Sir." I snapped out. But I couldn't help but smiling at that one.

"Sir, might I ask why you wanted to see me?" I asked.

"If not in the presence of the troops you may refer to me as Integra."

"Oh…um…thank you, Integra."

"You're welcome. Now, as to the reason why you're here is because there is going to be a Galla of sorts at the Queens in 5 weeks. You are going to be my escort for the event, along with Alucard. But you, mainly, will be accompanying me." She stated matter of factly, somewhat smiling at my reaction.

"Um…can you run that by me again?"

This was going to go great I thought sarcastically.

A\N: okay, sorry about not updating but some stuff has been going on lately and I've also been kind of lazy. But here's the next chapter. However, I need something of you, dear readers, and that is this: REVIEWS. I need to see what people think of this story and how I am doing. So please, dear readers, read and review. Thanx.


End file.
